The Hunter of Beasts and Grim
by Lazerhat9001
Summary: Drake a Hunter who has survived the Hunt and been freed from the Hunter's Dream wakes up in a strange new world. And while its not a Nightmare realm it's still a cruel and bloody world with its fair share of evil and unholy beasts. Becoming a Hunter of this new world Drake vows to protect it less this world end up a bloody waste land overrun by Beasts just like Yharnam.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter of Beast and Grim

Chapter 1: The end of a dream

I own nothing except my OC

 **Hello readers I'm the Lazerhat9001 and this is my RWBY/Bloodborne fanfic. You've probably heard the whole this is my first fanfic and yadadadad so I'll skip it and just ask you guys for any impute or reviews so when the time comes I can go back and fix and revise my story's flaws. Since I'm writing this after I beat The Old Hunters DLC expect that to be in the story. Now here's a list of things I will not be putting in the story, also if I start leaning towards the things please comment and stop me PLEEEEASSEE.**

 **1.** **No dark personality in my OC's head that's a manifestation of trauma, instincts or some other crap, Bleach did right but I know I can't.**

 **2.** **My OC will be strong he survived Bloodborne after all, but he won't be OP.**

 **3.** **NOOOOOO rushed romance this is so important, too many good fanfics have been ruined by that and with all my power I will not let that happen.**

 **Here are a few important notes**

1\. **The story will be a mixture of my character experiencing the main story of RWBY and his own unique adventures.**

2\. **If you're expecting Beasts or nightmare monsters invading Remnant I'm not sure to be honest but a few ghosts may appear if you know what I mean.**

3\. **The timeline is set after the episode The Badge and The Burden.**

4\. **Rating will start off T but might switch to M in the future.**

5\. **My OC will be only be using Bloodborne weapons because in all honesty their just as cool and deadly as RWBY weapons.**

 **Well I think that's everything I need to tell you guys so I'll shut up and let you begin.**

 **Have fun signed**

 **Lazerhat9001**

I stand up and get my bearings teleporting always makes me dizzy, as I open my eyes the unimaginable happens. The hunter's workshop is on fire, all my extra attire, weapons and items are all now burnt to a crisp.

I turn towards the Doll and demand, "What the hell happened!" I screamed, it truly made no sense I final slayed the Great one in the nightmare of Mensis after several failures and I return to find the only place of refugee I've had all night ablaze.

"Good hunter, you have come… Dawn will soon break… This night, and this dream, will end. Gehrman awaits you, at the foot of the great tree. Go on good hunter." Says the doll pointing towards the giant tree that had been blocked of by a gate the entire night.

My heart skips a beat hearing this, _"The night is almost over, and this dream will end, but what does that mean for me and what does the sick bastard want from me?"_ I think to myself.

Deciding there was only one way to find out I make my way towards the tree. I tighten the grip on my cane and us it to support me due to the extra weight of the great sword on my back as I begin walking to the gate. As I pass through the gate I stand in awe of a beautiful field of white flowers there must be hundreds of them, _"Why do they seem so familiar?"_ I think to my self. I bend down and pick up a flower and examine it, I gasp realizing where I've seen the flower before, _"It's the same kind of flower Maria placed in front of the clock tower"_ I think to myself, "Guess you wanted a reminder of your old mentor huh Maria" I say out loud. Putting down the flower I make way to the tree and see Gehrman sitting in his wheelchair like always.

I approach him and say, "The Doll said you wanted to see me Gehrman." I say to the old Hunter, "Good Hunter you've done well, the night is near its end. Now I will show you mercy. You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun. You will be freed from this terrible Hunter's Dream" says Gehrman.

I should be overjoyed at this news Gehrman was going to free my from the Hunter's Dream my prison that denied me a true death. How many times had I died tonight? How many times had I been stabbed, beaten, crushed, burned, eaten, poisoned, shot and worse unable to let all the pain go and just die. But any joy I would feel at hearing of my freedom is replaced by a burning hatred.

"So that's it huh you old bastard you and what ever the hell you serve are done with me so your just going to throw me away." I say in a venomous tone. Gehrman recoilless slightly at my words he quickly regains his composure, "How much do you know about the origin of the Hunter's Dream?" He asks me, I couldn't hold my anger back anymore, "EVERYTHING, I know you made some kind of deal with a Great One creating the Hunter's Dream, I know you shaped it after the abandoned workshop under Cathedral Ward I even know you made the Doll as some kind of replacement for your old student Maria, the only thing I don't know is why, why did you damn me and so many other Hunters to this accursed fate of blood and death!"

I finish breathing heavily because I didn't take a single breathe during my rant. I regain my breath and look at Gehrman expecting to see him with an expression of anger maybe hate, I wasn't expecting the always mysterious and calm Gehrman to be have a pained expression with silent tears running down his eyes.

" It's true everything you just said, and considering how this is the last time you and I will ever meet would you like to hear my tale?" Gehrman says in a pained voice, taking a seat on the ground I say "Yes, tell me how this all started."

Inhaling and exhaling a deep breathe Gehrman starts talking, "A long time ago when the Scourge of Beasts was just discovered people were terrified every night they would barricade themselves inside there homes burn whatever incense they had and prayed they would survive to see the morning. I don't know what saddened me more to see people cover and fear and get brutally killed or the fact that all those Beasts where people cursed to seek and devour blood and flesh until they were put out of their misery.

Eventually I couldn't take it any more I modified my clothing into hunting attire created the first Trick Weapon the Burial Blade and began hunting the Beasts, at first I deceived myself into thinking I was making a difference but no matter how long I hunted no matter how hard I tried there where simply to many Beasts I could never protect the innocence alone. As time went on though people began to feel hope knowing there was at least one person fighting the Beasts, eventually men and women alike came to me and begged me to teach them how to be Hunters so they could finally stop hiding in fear and fight back.

Like a true fool I agreed and began training others we became a powerful force even inspiring the Healing Church to create their own groups of Hunters. I was happy so happy at what I had done finally people could truly live without fear of dying every night and then she came Maria. She was so skilled so kind so beautiful I eventually fell in love for her though she was never aware of my feelings. Then one day she just disappeared without a trace I searched high and low for her but I found nothing.

In my sadness I pathetically created the first Doll to replace her in some delirious attempt to have her back. In my sadness I realized how foolish I was to train others to be Hunters so many had died in our crusade against the Beasts, how much despair had I caused others knowing there loved ones where eventually going to die, lose their sanity or become the very Beasts we hunted. I couldn't take it there had to be some way to stop all this death and suffering, I searched for years and years learning forbidden knowledge that would drive most men mad and my efforts eventually bared fruit.

I had finally found one I object of such rarity and power most people thought it was just a myth, I had found a umbilical cord of a Great One. I toke it into the workshop and began a ritual I learned to summon a Great One, at first nothing happened then as some time passed a flash of blinding red light appeared in the middle of the workshop when I opened my eyes I was horrified it was a skeletal creature with red and black skin thin arms and legs, its face nothing more than two small sunken holes for eyes and one bigger hole for a mouth and from its neck were several constantly moving tentacles.

I pulled out my Burial Blade and prepared to engage it but then suddenly a voice spoke to me in my head it said _"Easy mortal you summoned me here for a reason I presume, lucky for you I am generous tell me what you want most in this world and for a price I shall give it to you."_

I stood their shocked, here I was being offered a wished by a God without thinking I told it, " I want a world were Hunter's don't have to die anymore a world were Maria is with me." I proclaimed to the Great One,

 _"_ _Hahahaha very well mortal your wished is granted."_ The Great One lunged at me and wrapped me up in its arm, I tried to struggle but it was no use it was far to strong then it brought its grotesque face closer to mine and then everything went black. When I woke up I was facing what appeared to be a replica of the workshop with what appeared to be the doll I made of Maria standing there looking at me. _"Your wish is granted, Maria will now be with you forever and no Hunter will ever know a true death until you decide to free the poor souls."_ I heard the Great One say to me from inside my head." "Now you know the whole truth how I had ruin my life and the lives of so many others you have every right to hate me." Said Gehrman in a sad tone.

I sit there realizing that all I've been through was because all Gehrman wanted to do was save his comrades and see Maria again I can feel my stomach churn knowing because of me he would never see her again. After everything I had done tonight could I truly judge Gehrman?

"Gehrman what you do was stupid but noble I understand wanting to save those precious to you and unable to do anything, that being said I forgive you." I say to the old Hunter.

For the first time ever I see Gehrman smile as he says "Thank you Drake." _"Drake huh its been a while since someone called me buy my real name."_ I think to myself,

" Now it's time for me to free you are you ready Drake?" ask Gehrman, "yes Gehrman I'm ready what do I have to do?" I question, "Just place down your cane and your great sword kneel down and close your eyes" Gehrman instructs,

I do as he said I reach for my back and unsheathe my great sword and place it on the ground along with my cane, kneel down and close my eyes.

"Farwell Drake it was truly an honor meeting you." Are the last word Gehrman ever said to me before I felt a metal blade slash the back of my neck granting me a quick but painless death.

 **Well decent first chapter yes, no? Please tell me. Also I know it was kind of short but ill make future chapters longer, that's all I have to say so bye and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunter of Beasts and Grim**

 **Chapter 2: New World, New Dawn and New Beasts**

 **I own nothing except my OC**

I awoke to the smell of fresh grass and dew and the feeling of laying on soft grass and soil. I slowly got onto my feet struggling a little with the weight of my great sword and attempted to open my eyes only to get blinded by a dazzling light.

"Son of a bitch it's bright!" I yell my eyes hurting from the sudden barrage of light. "What it's bright? If it's light out that can only mean one thing". I slowly open my eyes little by little letting them adjust. When I finally open my eyes fully I look towards the sky and see the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.

It's the sun standing proudly over the world warming it with its golden rays, " the night is finally over." I say in disbelief, I can feel tears of joy forming in my eyes its hard to believe the nightmare is finally over. After an entire night of hunting beasts and ungodly creatures, dying countless times in the most painful ways possible, now it's finally morning, the hunt is finally over.

I wipe away the tears in my eyes and begin looking at my surroundings, "were the hell am I?" I seem to be in the middle of a forest filled with abnormally tall trees and considering the fact I can only see trees far as my eyes can see it's very dense and to my right is my Threaded cane laying promptly on the floor along with my great sword.

"Where did Gehrman send me, and why do I still remember the Hunters Dream?" I say out loud to no one in particular, _"Gehrman said I would forget the dream and awake under the morning sun, did something go wrong is that why I remember the dream and was transported to this strange forest?"_

GRRRRRRR, the growling of a beast distracts me from my thoughts, I quickly turn around and see the beast. _This beast is very different from the others I've fought"_ I think to myself. The beast was roughly eight feet tall, had razor sharp claws for hands and feet, spikes on its arms, bipedal, had black fur all around its body except for its face which beside having a mouth full of dagger like teeth was covered in some kind of solid white substance forming a mask.

" _No doubt that mask is some kind of natural armor just like the one Rom and her children had better go for the body."_ I think to myself, Using my right hand I reached for the ground and pick up the Threaded Cane, the cane had the handle of an ordinary cane but the base of a straight sword with a pointed end, this trusted cane had seen me through the horrors I faced in Yharnam and after infusing it with the numerous bloodstones the blade was far stronger than any ordinary blade.

With my left hand I reached for my waist and upholstered my trusted Hunters pistol, " I better be careful I don't dream anymore, this is my one and only life." I say out loud to remind myself.

The strange masked beast charged at me attempting to crush me with a double-handed overhead smash I quickly rolled to the left and slashed its side, it roared in agony and attempted to swipe at my head with its left claw, but I ducked the strike and shot the beast in the chest with my Hunters Pistol, the impact staggered the beast and sent it to its knees, I toke the opening and dropped my Threaded Cane and plunged my right hand into the beasts chest, digging deep into its body I tightly grabbed its insides and ripped out its flesh, the beast fell to the floor and with one last weak cry died.

Surprisingly this did not paint me in blood, " _does this beast not have any blood in its body?"_ I think to myself. Suddenly the beast body began breaking into smaller pieces, floating into the air and evaporated. "I'll never understand that." I say out loud.

During my hunt in Yharnam I slayed hundreds of beast and learned that each beasts body reacts differently upon death, some died and left ordinary corpses, others would explode upon death and shower me and my surrounding with foul smelling blood, others would follow this beast example and evaporate after I killed it.

"This is no time to think about such trivial things I need to find civilization assuming the closes one hasn't been over ran with beast and killed all its inhabitants". On that dark thought I picked up the Threaded Cane put my great sword back in its sheath and put my Hunters Pistol back in its holster and began walking through the mysterious forest using the cane to support me.

(Ozpin POV)

" _Today was going to be one of those days"_ Ozpin thought to himself. It was only ten AM and things were already going wrong, the coffee machine was broken denying him the sacred drink, causing him to feel tired and cranky. Also monitors picked up an unknown entity in the Emerald Forest and it appeared to be killing Grim at a rapid rate.

So I decided to call team RWBY to my office and send them on a mission to discover what the entity was. " They should be here by now, where are they?" I question, perhaps by fate or chance team RWBY decided to bust through the doors at that exact moment.

" Good of you to finally show up." I say to the team of four. "Don't blame us professor are leader decided she wanted seconds at breakfast" said Weiss in a annoyed tone, "Nora actually wanted to share her pancakes that may never happen again I had to eat them" said Ruby. " Well no matter now I have a mission for you girls" I say to stop their argument, " What kind of mission professor" asked Blake.

" A unknown entity has appeared in the Emerald forest I want you four to go in and discover what it is and if it's a threat do not engage it if you have to" I instruct them," Roger, lets go team RWBY we have to find a mysterious something." Said Ruby cheerfully. "Truly a majestic speech" Weiss said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

(Drake POV)

"How big is this damn forest?" I yelled angrily, "I've been walking through this forest for hours and have found nothing but beasts and old ruins I'm starting to think humans lived here a long time ago but not anymore."

Grrrrr, I sighed on top of everything else I'm starving my stomach has been rumbling for hours, it was strange to feel hungry again during the Hunt I didn't need sleep, food or rest, "Can this truly get any worse?" I complain out loud. As I say that a chill goes down my spine and that can only mean one thing _,_

 _"I'm being watch but by who and where?"_ I think to myself, I look around at my surroundings and see nothing whatever is watching me is keeping it self well hidden meaning I'm either being stalked by an unusually intelligent beast or I'm being observed by fellow humans. I upholster my pistol and take a defensive stance holding my Threaded cane in front of my body and say "who or what ever you are come out and face me like a man." I say raising my voice loud enough for anything in mild range of me could hear but not loud enough to alert far away beast to my location and make this situation even worse.

"YIPE!","RUBY!" I hear two loud voices from behind me and quickly turn around to face my stalkers. I saw my two stalkers face down in the grass they appeared to have fallen from the tree they were hiding in. The two stalkers get on their feet and I received a surprise to find out their both young women.

One was fairly small I say somewhere around five feet she also had a black and red outfit with matching skirt a red hood around her neck, pale skin, silver eyes and her face in a pained expression.

The other seemed to be a few years older and taller her skin so pale it was almost pure white matched with a white skirt and shirt with a little red, white hair, pale blue eyes and a rapier by her side how she wasn't impaled when she fell is a mystery.

"OWWWW, Weiss why didn't you stop me from falling that really hurt." Whined the red hooded girl, "I did but you grabbed my arm and made me fall with you, you dolt." Angrily replied the girl named Weiss. " It's not my fault that guy in the cool outfit scared me and I fell." Replied the red hooded girl.

 _"Cool outfit?"_ I glance at my clothing I am wearing the blue constable chest piece that also had a gold chain to hold up the blue cape and gold buttons, the white constable gloves, the blue constable pants with black leather shoes and the beat up grey old hunter cape with a mask to cover my face, the armor keep me warm making her comment on it even stranger.

At her last statement both girls seem to realize they were arguing in front of their target and turned around to face me. "Great job trying to be stealthy guys." Says a rather sarcastic voice, I turn around to the new voice and see two more girls.

One was a girl in a black and white outfit, black hair with a black bow on it, amber eyes that were giving me a cold and calculating stare, she already had her weapon drawn a rather large pure black cleaver. _"I thought Eileen liked black,"_ I think to myself.

The last girl is wearing a mostly yellow shirt with a little white near the collar and I could also tell she had rather impressive assets under her shirt, pure brown boots blonde hair, purple eyes, a huge smile on her face mostly likely finding it amusing to see her allies fall out of the tree and bicker like children and finally she had some kind of yellow gauntlets on her hands.

CLANK! I hear some kind of metallic clank and turn back to face the other duo. The girl named Weiss had drawn her rapier and was pointing it towards me. The red hooded girl had somehow drawn a giant red metallic scythe that was nearly twice her size.

 _"Where the hell was she hiding that, and how can she wield a weapon of that size so easily?_ T _hese girls must be stronger than they look, better be cautious."_ I think to myself.

" Who are you and what do you want?" I demand, _"I better see if I can solve this without having to break any bones"_ I think to my self. " That's are question" says the black bowed girl. "What are you doing in the middle of the Emerald forest killing grim like its hunting season?" the bowed girl demands.

 _"Emerald forest huh, now I know the name of where I am, though it doesn't really help me in this situation, also what the hells a Grim is that what they call beast in this land?"_ I think to myself.

Damn it Drake now is not the time to be thinking about unimportant crap like that I need to think of something to say and fast, I cant just tell them I somehow woke up in the middle of the forest after being freed from the Hunters Dream, God's know if they even know what the Hunters Dream is, during the hunt I only meet two other hunters that knew it even existed and for all I know only people in Yharham are sent to the Hunters Dream let alone whoever they are"

. Racking my brain like mad I finally think of a decent lie " I'm training to be a hunter" I say, _"pleases let them buy it"_ I pray silently.

"What? Why would you want to train in the middle of the Emerald forest are you crazy or stupid?" says the girl name Weiss.

"I find that hard to believe as well," says the black bowed girl.

"It maybe a little dangerous but how can I be a true hunter if all I do is train normally, when it comes time to hunt are skills and preparations wont mean anything if we don't even have an idea how to fight the beasts we hunt." I reply to them. On the outside thanks to my mask and tone of my voice I appear to have calm rational demeanor but on the inside I'm a nervous wreck my stomach feels sick and my heart is practically beating my chest trying to force its way out.

" That is true guys, its like Yang is always telling me you need to go out and experience the world" says the red hooded girl.

"Ehh Ruby now's not really the time to be quoting me." The one named Yang says to the red hooded girl who's name appears to be Ruby.

"You dolt don't tell our target our names" Weiss says as she slaps the back of Ruby's head, " Owww that hurt Weiss" whinnied Ruby.

I silently laugh at their little scuffle. " _As adorable and funny as it is to see them fight with themselves I'm still in a tight situation I need to get on peaceful terms with them and fast_." I think to myself.

" How about we properly introduce ourselves before we do anything rash? I am Drake Richard hunter in training." I say giving the girls a hunter's bow as a sigh of respect. The girl with the bow looks at me no doubt trying to figure out if I'm trying to trick them, after a few moments her expression softens slightly,

" I'm Blake that's Yang, Weiss and Ruby" she says pointing to each member of her team as she call out their names. "Were from Beacon and we were instructed to find the intruder in the Emerald Forest which is you" she says pointing at me.

"Who sent you to find me?" I ask, "Professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon" said Blake. My mind is trying to process all the new information I've just heard, these four armed girls where from some unknown place called Beacon and sent by its master a man named Ozpin who I've never heard of before to find and bring me back to there base of operations, I see two options for myself try to escape, fight these girls and run the risk of a true death or go with them in peace and see what this Ozpin wants with me and leave my fate in his hands.

I take one last look at the girls and once again notice how young Ruby is. _"She looks about the same age as she was."_ I think to myself, my eyes sink to the floor remembering my greatest failure, _"I won't be responsible for the death of another young innocent girl that make me no better than the beasts."_ I think to myself.

I take and deep breath and sigh and holster my pistol and place down my cane. "Very well I'll go with you to Beacon and see this Ozpin." I say as I raise my unarmed hands as a sign of peace.

"Really no fight, no threats, no trying to escape?" Says Weiss with a skeptical look on her face. " Let's just say I've had a long night and want to rest and the only way I'll get that is if I go with and see what this Ozpin wants from me" I reply.

" Welp that settles that lets had back to Beacon" cheerfully replies Ruby, I can't help but smile under my mask at her adorable cheerful attitude.

"Just stand where I can see you and don't try anything funny" replies Weiss pointing her rapier at me. "Lead the way your majesty" I say giving her a mock bow. She says "humph" and gestures me to follow Blake. I pick up my cane and begin making way to the mysterious Beacon.

 **Well Drake has meet team RWBY how will he react to this new world, can he fit in and can he finally forgive himself? If you want to find out continue reading my story. Feedback is welcomed, have a nice day and goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

 **Arrival**

 **I own nothing except my OC**

After a while of walking through the forest (getting the occasional suspicious glance from Weiss and Blake) we finally reach a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing I see perhaps one of the strangest things I've ever seen and that's saying a lot.

It's some kind of black and grey metallic machine with two pincer like appendages on its side a tail the ends with a triangular point and some kind of cone like muzzle with a window on the upper part and on the sides.

"What in the God's name is that?" I say eyeballing the mysterious machine. " That's are Bullhead and our ticket out of this dump" says Yang. "Bullhead?" I question not seeing at all how the strange machine could possibly look like a bulls head.

"I didn't come up with the name though I'm pretty sure who ever did just thought it sounded cool" replies Yang. "Enough chatting lets just get on the Bullhead and get this man back to Beacon and to headmaster Ozpin" says Weiss in an annoyed tone.

As she says that the machines underbelly opens up opening a path inside. "Are you sure this thing is safe?" I ask, during my time in Yharnam I learned the hard way if you see a contraption you've never seen before it can either kill you or lead to something that can kill you.

"Awwww what's the matter the scary masked hunter scared of heights" says Yang in an irritating teasing voice. "I don't fear anything anymore" I say in a rather cold and menacing voice.

Deep down I know that's a lie I fear one thing above all else, to lose myself, to become a mad Hunter that's only purpose is to kill anything that moves just so I can be drenched in their blood, or to end up like Gascoigne and Henryk a man lost in grief and pain and seeing the only way out is to forsake my humanity and memories just so I don't feel the pain anymore, I came close to that fate many times during the Hunt. I take a look at the girls and see they all have different reactions to my statement. Ruby and Yang both have a confused look on their face probably trying to figure out if I meant what I said or was just trying to sound tough. Blake gives me a calculative look no doubt trying to decipher any possible hidden meaning to my words, and Weiss gives me yet another look of skepticism. _"Damn it why did I you say that you idiot?"_ I inwardly scold myself realizing I've made my situation worse. "I apologize for my outburst lets put this behind us and travel to Beacon" I said in a calm voice.

Returning to her usually scowl Weiss says "Very well let's get on the Bullhead there's no point in staying in this forest any longer." "I agree we barely made it out okay last time" says Ruby with a small hint of worry in her voice. With Blake and Yang agreeing we all walk into the Bullhead.

I sit straight up on my sit so my great sword doesn't discomfort me anymore than it usually does and I plant my Threaded Cane gently on the metallic floor with a faint clank. "All passengers please buckle up and we will begin our flight back to Beacon." Says a mysterious voice, "Who the hell was that?!" I yell standing up. "Relax you dolt that's just the pilot" says Weiss in her increasingly annoying tone. "What the hell is a pilot?" I ask her.

She raises an eyebrow at me and says "the one piloting the Bullhead" she says in a tone that makes you think she was talking to a five year old child. "Heheeh" says Ruby giggling at the tone Weiss talked to me. Realizing that this was taking me no where I sit back down and see some kind of belt with a metal end and some kind of buckle on my sides, figuring that they go together I connect them, I look at the girls and see they already had their buckles on.

"Alright now that all the passengers are seated properly we can now take off" says the pilot. _" Take off what does that mean, and now that I think about it how does this machine even move it has no wheels or horses to move it and it's not like it can fly."_ I think to myself.

All of a sudden I hear a strange noise, "what was that?" I ask, Weiss pinches her noises and says, "That's just the engine, do I have to tell you everything" she says in an irritated tone. All of the sudden I feel a strange sensation as if gravity was trying to force me against the ground. I look outside my window and much to my confusion and horror the machine is somehow floating into the air.

 _"_ _How in the name of everything does this thing fly, is this what Yang meant when she said I'm, afraid of heights and how can they be so calm about this, is this machine common from where there from? Gehrman where the hell did you_ _send me you bastard!"_ I scream inside my head.

No stay calm, stay calm if this machine is common from where there from I need to act like it's normal for me to or else I'll prove how much of an outsider I really am.

Still looking out the window I see where several dozen feet into the air and moving south towards are destination. We ride in silence for a while the girls looking at me to see if I'm up to anything dangerous while I continue to look out the window still trying to wrap my head around this phenomenon, finally Ruby breaks the silence,

"So ehh you have some cool weapons." Ruby says in a shy tone. I look at Ruby with a confused look though they can't see it, of all the things I thought they would question me about my weapons were the last thing I'd expect.

"Want to know what my weapons weaknesses are so if I suddenly attack you, you can defeat me?" I ask her in a calm tone. Ruby puts on a shocked face and shakes her head back and forth, "NOOO n-nothing like that I'm just I bit of a weapon nerd and curious that's all." she says with a small blush.

Normally I say she was lying but I could already tell Ruby was extremely innocent if anyone was to question me about my equipment just out of curiosity it was her. I hold my Threaded Cane in front of my face and turn it horizontal,

"This is the Threaded Cane as you can already tell it is a cane with the base of a straight sword, but what you cant tell is there is a small button on the handle and if I were to push it the blade would turn into a whip." I say. "That's so cool what about the sword on your back?" ask Ruby. Putting my cane back into its original position I point to my great sword,

"The great sword on my back is called the Holy Moonlight Sword and lets just say it's a very special sword." I say mysteriously. "Ohhh what does it do tell me tell me tell me" Ruby chants excitedly. " _That's adorable"_ I think to myself. "Come on Ruby let him be, you can nerd out about his weapons latter" says Yang. "Alright Yang" says Ruby while pouting.

"Enough about the weapons lets ask important questions like where are you from Drake?" says Weiss. I sigh and say " I'm from a small village named Sanguinem it's a village so small you could never find it on a map I was raised there till I was eighteen then some complications happened and I left and began training to be a Hunter by hunting Beasts directly then you guys found me." I finish. "What complication?" asked the white haired girl. "Ones I rather not discuss with people I just meet" I replied. "Very well then" replied the white haired girl. "Any other questions?" I ask.

"I have one, did you come to the Emerald Forest because of the high population of Grim or were you ordered to train there?" ask the black themed girl.

"I came there on my own choice I have a master but after he taught me the basics he decided it be best if I continued the rest of my training on my own. _"Which is more or less true Gehrman taught me very little the rest I learned on my own usually through trial and extremely painful death"_ I thought to myself.

"That's a strange training method who was your master?" asked Blake. "A old man named Gehrman." I said nonchalantly. "That kind of reminds me of my uncle Qrow people call him a dusty old crow." Said the red hooded girl with a small giggle.

"Passengers we will be arriving at Beacon soon please prepare for departure" said the pilot whatever that title means. "Well since were almost there what's the plan when we arrive?" I ask the four-girl team.

"We're going straight to professor Ozpin office after all bringing you to him was are mission." Replied Ruby. "Alright what happens when I meet him?" I asked Ruby. "Umm he'll probably ask you what you were doing in the forest then let you go and you'll probably be scolded by Glynda to." Replied Ruby. "Who's Glynda?" I asked. " A teacher at Beacon and professor Ozpins right hand man I mean women" Said the red hooded girl.

"Were landing now" said the pilot. As I fell a strange feeling in my gut as we descend, we land on the ground with a loud THUMP. We all remove the strange belt from my waist. The hatch opens and we all head outside. I didn't know what to expect when I first saw Beacon the girls didn't mention how big or powerful the school was, considering they were all armed with extremely dangerous weapons I came to the assumption it was a school were people learned how to hunt the beasts. When I arrived at the conclusion I believed the school would be something like a large Hunters Workshop or maybe even the school of Mensis if it were powerful,

I certainly didn't expect a giant castle that would put Cainhurst Castle to shame. The castle I'm looking at is roughly ten times bigger, has a much simpler architecture, made of grey stones, has several towers and domes but the most unique thing about the castle is in the tallest tower there were several large green orbs radiating light, I shivered a little looking at it the last time I encountered a light source like that in a castle it tried to kill me.

"Well what do you think, pretty sweet isn't it?" ask the blonde of the group. "It's beautiful, but where is your headmaster?" I asked I wanted this meeting to be over a soon as possible. "He's in that tall tower over there" said Ruby pointing to the tower with the green orbs.

"Well lets get this over with" I said as I began to walk towards the tower. " Not so fast." Said Weiss grabbing my hand to stop me from moving. "Your are responsibility so here are the rules, one your not going to talk or interact with anyone else until we get to professor Ozpin, second if you try anything funny will have Yang restrain you right yang?" "No problem ice queen" said Yang cracking her knuckles and giving me a mischievous grin.

I wasn't intimidated though compared to the massive beast that had fist larger than a full-grown man and could shatter stone with ease one women wasn't that scary. "And third you will walk were we can see you at all times do I make myself clear?" asked the now progressively more annoying white haired girl. Giving another mock bow I say, "Of course my lady would like some wine with that?"

" Why you.." said the angered heiress giving an infurated look. Seeing that look on her face must have been rare because the second she did Yang and Ruby burst laughing. "Stop laughing this is serious" stammered the now total pissed off Weiss.

"She's right guys we can't really be joking around we have to take Drake to professor Ozpin as soon as possible" said Blake. "Thank you Blake now dolt follow me." Said Weiss pointing a finger at me and began to walk toward the tower. I remained silent and began following her with the other girls behind me. _"Lets see what kind of man you are Ozpin"_ I think to myself as we make way towards the tower.

 **Welp Drake was arrived at Beacon what will Ozpin do to the Hunter? Will there encounter turn bloody? And how will Drake react to finding out that he's stuck in another strange dimension? If you want to find out the answers please continue reading. Comment and review if you feel like it and thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Beacons newest student**

As we walked through Beacon I noticed the large amount of students attending, dozens and dozens of students walked past us. If my guess was correct then this was a school to teach people to fight and hunt the Beasts if that's was true then how did the Beacon gather so many students? Didn't the students think about what they were getting themselves into? Didn't they realize what being a Hunter meant? Your duty as a Hunter is to go out into the world and kill as many Beasts as you can before you die or lose your humanity, and while your risking your life to defend the civilians and their way of life, they sit in their nice warm homes getting drunk and laughing the night away as you suffer. Did all the students here accept that cruel reality, did the four girls leading me through this castle accept that reality as well?

"Are you okay you've been really quiet?" Ask Ruby, "Y-yeah I'm fine just a little nervous." I lied. "Its fine professor Ozpin is a little weird but he's a cool guy." I stayed quite for a while after that, I began observing the school and noticed how grand the inside was, banners, carpet even the windows were all exquisitely made. Also I noticed that Beacon seem to have a uniform policy, male students wear black suits with gold outlines with a blue vest, white shirt and a red tie. While girls wear a red and black stripped skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest with a red ribbon tied at the collar. _"Is that the attire they wear when they hunt is doesn't seem to be anything special"_ I think to myself. "What do you think your looking at?" Says the white haired ban of my ears, even the Cleric Beasts screeching was better than this. "I'm simply observing Beacons uniforms" I say honestly. "Sure you are I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact you keep leering at women" the white haired heiress says in an accusing tone. "Leering? I'm simply observing the difference between the male and female uniforms." I say honestly. Perhaps I did spend a little to long observing the female students uniform, but its not like I'm a pervert. "Oh Weiss if he wanted some eye candy all he had to do was turn around." Says yang in a teasing tone. I turn my head to reply to her only to see Yang hugging her chest showing of her assets. I thank the Gods I was wearing a mask or else the girls would have seen my cheeks flush at Yang's display. "Y-YANG!" screams the now red faced and embarrassed Ruby. "Don't worry sis if you drink lots of milk I'm sure you'll have a chest just like mine" says the mischievous blonde now wearing a teasing smile.

Deciding a change of topic would save Ruby embarrassment and stop the situation from becoming even more awkward then it already is I said "How much longer till we get to your headmaster." I asked, "Not that much further we just have to take the elevator" says Blake who appeared to be unfazed by the conversation. I look forward and see the elevator and we all go inside, though due to the fact there are five of us it's a little cramp. _"Who does this elevator work there's no switch on the ground to activate it?_ I think to myself. As if Ruby read my thought she pressed a small button on a panel and I could feel the sensation of gravity fighting us as the elevator ascended. _"Alright I need to be calm and collected and think of a good story I didn't survive the Hunt to spend the rest of my life in a asylum"_ I think to myself. The elevator stops with a small ding and the doors open. I get a small feeling of déjà vu as I walk into the room, its similar to the Astral Clock tower except for one key difference, there are gears everywhere the floor has two giant gears on the right and left side with little gears inside them and up above me there are more gears and along with theses gears came the ticking of a clock a sound I despise almost as much as Weiss's nagging. In front of me at the end of the room are two people one man and one woman with the man sitting behind a desk.

The women has blonde hair, green eyes accompanied with glasses, green crescent shaped earrings, she's wearing a dress with the bottom half pitch black while the upper half is white and with what appears to be a green tear shaped stone on her collar. The man has silver hair, brown eyes, glasses is wearing black pants accompanied with leather shoes and a black vest with golden buttons with a green undershirt and a green scarf with a cross on it. "I take it your mission was successful" ask the silver haired man." "Yes sir, this is Drake Richard a Huntsmen in training, he went into the Emerald Forest to train." Says the red hooded girl. "Is that so, team RWBY you are dismissed I like a word in private with Mr. Richard." Says the still unnamed silver haired man. Ruby and the others got into the elevator and leave me now alone with the two individuals. "Don't be so nervous have a seat we have much to discuss." Says the silver haired man. "I'm sorry sir but I don't see a, my words are cut off as the blonde haired women waves some kind of wand into the hair and a chair comes flying out of nowhere and lands in front of the desk, chair" a say finishing my sentence. Recovering from the fact I saw furniture flying which in all honesty is far from the strangest thing I've seen I take a seat. "Do you know who I am?" the silver hair man asks me, "I'm guessing your professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon." I reply, it wasn't hard to guess even if Ruby and the others hadn't told me this was the headmasters office just by looking at him I could see in his eyes that he was a powerful, skilled and experienced individual in that regard he reminded me of Gehrman. "Correct now the important question what were you doing in the Emerald Forest?" ask Ozpin, "As Ruby told you I entered the forest so I could train, I wish to become a hunter." I lie to the silver haired Hunter. "I see how old are you Mr. Richard it's difficult to tell with that mask on." Says Ozpin. "Pardon me headmaster ill remove it." I reply to Ozpin. I reach my mask with my right hand and pull it down revealing my face and remove my hat with my left hand. In all honesty there isn't much to look at I have brown eyes, brown hair, white skin, chubby cheeks I've had since the day I was born, a above average sized nose, regular ears and chapping lips. "I'm eighteen sir." I reply honestly, I was only eighteen for two months till I went to Yharnam and joined the hunt. "I see, now Mr. Richard why did you choose the Emerald Forest to train? It's a rather dangerous place you're more likely to be over run by Grim and killed then improve your skills." Says the silver haired Hunter. "While that may be true sir I believe it's better to go out and gain first hand experience then waste my time practicing and doing drills to train." I reply, "Very well now onto the next question where did you train from what we picked up on our radars you exterminated a rather large amount of Grim before being found by team RWBY and brought here." Said the silver haired Hunter. "I was trained by an old retired hunter named Gehram, though train is a rather exaggerated term, he taught me the basic of combat and left me to figure out the rest and train on my own." I said to the headmaster, I kept a straight face showing no emotion as I explained where I had trained hopefully the headmaster didn't see any tails that would show I was lying. "I see so you've had no official training at Signal or any other hunter school is that correct?" asked the silver haired Hunter, _"What there is another school you have to attend before coming to Beacon? Ruby may be the youngest person I've seen at Beacon but the other girls weren't that much older, how young does this society train people to become Hunters?"_

Pushing those thought out of my head I answered the headmaster. "Yes sir, technically I have no official training" I answer honestly. "Normally I have Glynda scold you and put you on a ship for Vale, but your skill in the forest speaks for its self so I have a question for you Mr. Richard" says Ozpin, "What question sir?" I ask the silver haired Hunter. "Would you like to attend Beacon?" My mind stops for a moment as I take in the question. _"Is he serious? He barley knows anything about me and he's offering me a place at his school to a complete stranger his students found a few minutes ago, is he deranged, reckless or foolish?_ I think to myself, I stand there thinking about what I should say, I have no idea where I am, I have no money and no one to ask for help now that I cant see the Messengers anymore, on top of everything besides killing things I have no other talents though not from lack of trying, author, carpenter, baker, merchant and other professions I tried and failed at, as pathetic as it is I'm only good at being a Hunter. Seeing no other option for me I say " I accept your invitation professor Ozpin" He puts on a small smile and says "Welcome Mr. Richard hopefully you'll have a productive four years at Beacon, luckily were only a few weeks into the year so your not that behind the other students, you'll be allowed to where your current clothing until we can acquire a uniform for you and I will give you your class schedule soon. Also since Beacon arranges students into teams of four and there are no other students to pair with you, you will act as a solo unit assigned to other first year teams when you are assigned a mission, did you get all of that?" ask the headmaster, "I work alone, I where my current attire till I have a uniform, I'll have my classes assigned to me soon and when it comes time to do a mission you will partner me up with another team is that correct sir?" I ask the headmaster, "Good, Glynda will you be so kind as to show Mr. Richard his dorm, it will be the one down the hall from teams RWBY and JNPR." Says the headmaster, "Yes sir please follow me Mr. Richard." Said Glynda, I follow her to the elevator where she clicks a button on the panel and we descend leaving behind the headmaster and that horrible ticking noise if I was in there any longer I might have lost my sanity.

 **( Ozpin POV)**

Seeing that Mr. Richard and Glynda had left I once again exercised my rather strange habit of speaking to myself. "You may think me a fool to allow a such a suspicious character such as yourself into this prestige's academy Mr. Richard, but if my years as a hunter have taught me anything it's that it's better to have a suspicious character under heavy monitor at arms length then left free and allowed to escape from my sight. Hopefully I'll learn about you in time Mr. Richard and ever more hopefully you'll become a splendid Hunter dedicated to protecting the innocent like all true Hunters do. If not you will be added to my list of mistakes and I will take appropriate actions to rectify it."

 **(Drake POV)**

After a few minutes of walking Glynda and I had reach my new home. "This will be your dorm for the next for years team RWBY is the room on the right side of the hall while team JNPR is on the left side, understand?" asked the blonde witch. "Yes, I understand" I replied. She held out her hand which held a key, "This is the key to your dorm please don't lose it and don't give it to anyone or there will be consequences do you understand?" asked the blonde witch, with the glare and the tone she was speaking with I couldn't help but feel a little scared of Glynda especially after her little display at the headmasters office, the last women that could levitate things into the hair killed me about a dozen times before I beat her. After grabbing the key Glynda turned around and went back down the hall most likely going back to the head masters office to discuss my sudden enrollment. Seeing so reason to stay in the hallway I place the key into the knob and let myself in. I was surprised to see the dorm was relatively big there was one queen-sized bed with white sheets, a desk to the right side of the bed with a clock, a large window with red sheets, a closet to keep all my one set of attire, and a door which led to a bathroom with a toilet and shower. Sighing a sigh of relief I finally realized how tired I was I hadn't sleep since I got here I fought the Beasts for several hours and then had to walk through the whole school and back. I was ready to strip off my weapons and attire plunge into the bed and sleep until I died of old age, but one thing keep my from fulfilling that beautiful dream. Grrrrrrr my stomach was no longer telling me it was hungry, but demanding I fed it or it would make me suffer. I glanced at the clock on my new desk and read it was three, "Surly a school this impressive feeds its students right?" I asked to no one. Heading out the door and locking my dorm I set out to find a meal to satisfy my hunger so I could go to bed and promptly stay there till I died.

 **Well another day another chapter, sad news school starts up for me tomorrow que the Darth Vader in honestly it will probably take a bit longer to bring out chapters now. I have no more announcements so thanks for reading, comments and reviews are appreciated and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Well-deserved sleep**

 **I own nothing but my OC**

 **What's good everyone, Lazerhat9001 here to give you a few notes. First at the request of many I have properly spaced out my chapter so it isn't to bulky and in time ill edit my other chapters to fix that as well. Also I seem to have miss lead I few of you with the atmosphere of the story so far, I do plan for the story to be much darker Drake is from Bloodborne after all, I just don't want to rush it but don't worry soon dark stuff will be introduced to this story. I cant think of anything else to put up here so ill shut up and let you guys enjoy the new chapter.**

After several minutes of wandering around Beacon my nose caught the smell of food, running I eventually ran into the cafeteria and my eyes meet one of the most beautiful things I ever saw.

Food, food and more food, there's fruit, bread, meat everything a man could want and more. Not giving a damn about the odd stares I was receiving from my fellow students I got into line grabbed a tray and waited in line. After getting a strange look from the lunch lady I ordered all the food I could until my tray was in danger of overflowing. _"Now all that's left is to find a place to sit so I can eat my bounty."_ The masked Hunter thought to himself.

Looking around I noticed most of the tables were full except for a table where the four girls who brought me here were sitting. Alongside team RWBY were four other individuals; one was a rather scrawny blonde haired boy with blue eyes, a red haired girl with green eyes and a rather impressive figure, a rather annoyed looking male with black hair that seems to have a few strays of pink that match his eyes and to his left what I can only guess was the source of his irritation was a smiling ginger girl with green eyes who seem to be talking so fast I was surprised she hadn't bit her tongue off.

Normally I would avoid people who held my by a blades end when we first meet and their friends, but considering Ozpin did say I would be working with first-year teams and Ruby who appeared to be the youngest person at Beacon, was leading a team it only stands to reason that team must be a first-year team. Carefully balancing my tray with one hand and using my cane to help keep balance I walked over to the table of eight.

Seeing me before the others noticed the ginger girl said, "Look a masked super hero!" Loudly proclaimed the ginger girl. Naturally this attracted the others and they all turned to face me. The scrawny blonde had a look of fear on his face probably finding a masked man with a sword as a cane and a giant blade on his back a little intimidating, the red haired girl had a look on intrigue on her face, the boy the ginger haired girl was talking to gives me a calculative look similar to Blake's. Ruby and Weiss eyes widen in shock both of them most likely thought they would never see me again, Yang gives me a mischievous smile like she found one of her favorite toys and of course Blake the master of calculative looks gives me one no doubt trying to piece together why I'm even here.

Sitting down right next to Blake, I addressee them saying "I'm sure you have questions for me, but first I have an urgent matter to attend to." I then pulled down my mask and not giving a damn about dignity, I proceeded to scarf down my food. Using my hands instead of utensils I grabbed as much food as I could and shoved it into my mouth chewing rapidly and swallowing as quickly as I could so I could eat more. Though she's sitting close to me the ginger haired girl sounds very far away as she says "See Ren I'm not the only one who eats like that." Ignoring her I continued eating till what seem like far too soon for my likening I finished my meal. "Ahhhh" I sighed in satisfaction at my first good meal in what felt like days.

"That was disgusting" said the white haired ban of my ears, though I had to agree with her. Looking at my-self my attire is covered in grease, ketchup, crumbs and pieces of meat, and my face feels like someone smashed my face on a buffet table and dragged me across all the meals, I feel smashed up food all across my cheeks and lips and touching my head I pull eat whatever is in my hair and pull out a fish scale, _"Did I accidentally eat a whole fish"_ the food covered Hunter thought to himself. Deciding I'll just take a shower later I ignore the scraps all over me and bring my focus back on to the others.

Probably gathering all his courage to do so the scrawny blonde says to me, "Your names Drake right?" I give the blonde a death stare that causes him to shrink down into his chair, "How the hell do you know that?" I say menacingly to the blonde. Coming to his defense the red haired girl says, "Ruby already told us how they found you in the forest." The red haired girl clarified for me. "Yeah when she told us how cool you look I told the others you were a superhero coming to save Vale." Said the ginger hair girl. "Nora please calm down we should at least tell him our names before you pester him." Says the black and pink haired male.

Not dropping his look of suspicion he extends his right hand and says "Hello I'm Lie Ren, but please call me Ren." After hesitating slightly I shake Ren's hand. Breaking are hand shake and forcibly grabbing my right hand so she could shake it as well the ginger hared girl says with a smile "And I'm his best friend ever Nora." I cradle my throbbing hand after she releases it. _"DAMN IT THAT HURTS."_ The food covered Hunter screams in his head. Looking at Nora who still smiling oblivious to my pain I notice something about her. Her eyes are like vortexes of chaotic energy, it makes me wonder if Nora is a crazed murderer that kills with a smile, a hyper active monster that could level all of Beacon if she wanted to or she eats way too much freakin sugar, probably all three. " _I need to be careful of her"_ The food covered hunter thinks to himself.

Giving me a small smile the red haired girl says, "I'm Pyrra Nikos pleasure to meet you" The blonde stops cowering and says "And in Jaune Arc leader of team JNPR." At the last part he points to Pyrra, Nora and Ren. _"He's the leader of those three, may the Gods have mercy on their poor souls."_ The food covered Hunter thinks to himself. Deciding it be rude of me not to properly introduce myself I say, "Though you already know my name allow me to properly introduce my-self, I am Drake Richard the newest students at Beacon." "WHAT." Shouts team RWBY at my announcement. "How in the world did you get accepted into Beacon!" Shouts the white haired ban of my ears. "It's quite simple headmaster Ozpin said my skills I displayed in the forest impressed him enough to offer me an invitation and I took it." The food covered Hunter said nonchalantly. "What? That's insane what is Ozpin thinking" says the white haired ban of my ears.

In all honesty I thought the same thing, Ozpins no fool you can tell that bye just looking him in the eyes, but he still took me in without much questioning and with a very pathetic excess to let me into Beacon, _"I'll worry about that latter there's not really much I can do right now."_ The food covered Hunter thinks to himself. "Wait if you're a student at Beacon now what team are you going to be on?" asks a worried Ruby. "The headmaster said I'll be working as a solo unit until it's time for a mission in which case I'll be partnered up with a first-year team." Says the food covered Hunter. "Awesome we get to be paired up with a badass on missions." Excitingly proclaims Yang. "And I get to become the sidekick of a superhero. Oh ill need a name for my secret identity like the Pink Berserker or the Pancake Queen." Excitedly says Nora, at Nora's words Ren places his face into his hands and sigh.

Giggling a little at Nora's antics I glance at Blake who even after that display is still stoned face as ever glaring at me. I turn to her and say "Is there something you like to say to me Blake?' I ask the black themed girl. Not giving up her glare she says "It very suspicious how we found you and the fact your attending Beacon now can you really blame me for being suspicious?" ask the black themed girl. In all honesty no if I meet someone in Yharnam fully armed and wandering around a dangerous area I would assume they were either hostile Hunters or a Beast in disguise, I would them procced to cut them into pieces with my blades.

"I understand Blake in time I hope I can be worthy of your trust, until then let's try to get along." I ask Blake extending my right hand, she accepts my hand and shacks it saying "Alright, hopefully I day comes when I can trust you to." I smile inside my mask, while I haven't built a positive relation with Blake I at least got of hostile terms with her. But now was the hard part trying to establish some kind of agreement with Weiss. "Weiss" I say before Weiss raises her hand asking for silence. "I don't want to hear it, I'll decide if your trusty worthy on my own time and on my own terms so don't try to act all buddy-buddy with me Mr." Proclaims the white haired ban of my ears. "Well shit." Accidently says the food covered Hunter. Everyone laughed at this except Weiss who looked offended by my cursing. I face palm as a felt my cheeks turn red, _"Why am I an idiot?"_ The food covered Hunter asks himself.

After the laughter died down Nora insisted on telling me her dream where she and Ren walked into the Emerald Forest where she defeated dozens of Ursas whatever those are and how she and Ren skinned them and made a fortune off their pelts, or that would be what she would have told me if Ren didn't keep correcting her and told me how the dream actually went _. "Is Ren messing with Nora or has Nora told Ren this dream so many times that he's remembered it in so much detail that he can correct Nora?"_ The food covered Hunter thought to himself.

Glancing around the room I noticed a clock on the wall that read five' o'clock. _"Has time really been moving that fast?"_ The food covered Hunter thought to himself. "It's been fun guys but I need to get back to my room and clean up." The Food covered Hunter announces to the group. "Your right we should probably get back to our room to guys." Ruby says to her fellow teammates. "Same for use." Says the scrawny leader of JNPR. With that we all proceeded to get up and return to our respective dorms. But as I was walking towards the exit something in the back of my eye caught my attention.

I freeze in my tracks, my eyes widen as I saw a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes and two giant rabbit ears sticking out of her head sitting at a table with three others. My mind fried a little as I processed what I was seeing. _"It can't be, a victim of the Scourge Of The Beast here at Beacon, no it has to be something different everyone here is training to become a Hunter they would notice such an obvious symptom and kill her on site if she was truly infected, but then what the hell is she? An experiment or perhaps some kind of transformation brought on by a Rune."_ The food covered Hunter tried to figure out.

"Oh has Velvet caught your eye." Said the blonde of team RWBY, "What, what are you talking about?" asked the confused Hunter. "Oh don't play innocent with me you've been staring at Velvet for a good minute, have a thing for Faunuses?" Says Yang in a teasing tone. _"Have I really been staring that long and what the hell is a Faunus, is that what that Velvet girl is?"_ Thought the food covered Hunter, "I knew you were leering at women when you first got here you pervert." Said the white haired ban of my ears accusingly. Recovering quickly from Yang's teasing and Weise's accusation I attempt to defend myself, "No it's nothing like that I've just never seen a Faunus before." The food covered Hunter replies. It was the truth during the Hunt I had encountered people who had began to sprout fangs, claws and even sprouted feral looking black or red fur, but I've never encountered a human that has animal ears sprouting out of there head.

"You've never seen a Faunus while you lived in Sanguinem?" Questioned Blake, "Don't forget Sanguinem is fairly small and not many people travel there not really much to do either, plus I only moved away two months ago after I turned eighteen and began my training." Said the food covered Hunter,

"What, you mean to tell your master Gehrman or whatever his name is trained you for only two months then said train how ever you want, and then you stupidly decided to train in the Emerald Forest? You may be the biggest dolt I've ever meet and I've meet Ruby." Said the white haired ban of my ears, "Hey." Protested Ruby, "It may seem absurd because in all honesty it is, but Gehrman was a very creative teacher I quickly learned under his unique tutelage and learned the skills necessary to become a strong Hunter." Replied the food covered Hunter, "What kind of unique tutelage could he possible put you under that you felt confident enough to become a Hunter after only two months of training?" asked the heiress, _"Dyeing constantly to Beasts and other veil creatures until I developed the skills and strategies to beat them while he sustained my life by keeping me bound to the Hunter's Dream would be the honest answer and the quickest way for me to be declared insane so I'll just be a little cryptic."_ Thought the food covered Hunter, "Let's just say pain is the best teacher." Cryptically said the food covered Hunter.

"That is not an answer." Said the heiress, "Perhaps princess put now's not the time to be interrogating me, I reek of food, it's getting late and most importantly I'm anxious to get into my new bed." Replied the Food covered Hunter, "Hump, fine I suppose it is time to return to our dorms." Replied the heiress. "Glad we could agree on something, so could you four please lead the way?" Asked the food covered Hunter, "Why do you want use to lead the way back to your dorm?" Questioned the adorable crimson reaper, " If I remember correctly headmaster Ozpin and professor Glynda said my dorm was right down the hall of team RWBY aka you guys and team JNPR." Replied the food covered Hunter. "Oh that's so cool we can hang out whenever we what huh Drake?" Replied the blonde of team RWBY with a mischievous grin. _"With a smile like that I can't help but be scared of that idea."_ Thought the food covered Hunter, "No problem Yang." Replied the food covered Hunter with a little sweat running down the back of his head.

After that team RWBY and their plus one proceeded to walk back into the dormitory and with a goodbye from every member of the all female team Drake unlocked his door and entered his dorm. "Now I can finally take a shower." Said the food covered Hunter with relish in his voice. Drake then proceed to unsheathe his great sword and prompted it against his desk along with his cane. Then reaching behind his back Drake unbuckled his utility belt that was hidden by his cape, the belt held all his Hunter's Tool and thanks to his cape everyone toke his belt as ordinary fashion rather than a storage device for all his most explosive weaponry, carefully Drake placed the belt on top of his desk.

Drake then proceed to strip of his hunting attire and his undergarments placing them messily on the floor and walked into the shower before a thought popped into his head, _"Even if I get myself clean my attire is still covered in food, what do I do?"_ Thought the naked Hunter, being a rather sloppy male with no skill in cleaning at all Drake decided to take his attire wash it under the sink and scrub any food he saw and wrap it in towels to dry off. "With that done it's time for the main event." The naked Hunter said out loud to no one in particular.

Drake stepped into the shower and let the warm wash over him, it was a heavenly experience especially considering the closes thing Drake had to a shower while in Yharnam was being drowned in ice cold water, and bathing in the blood of his enemies, after what felt like a divine hour long shower Drake stepped out of the shower and preceded to dry himself with a towel. Though half way through drying himself a knock was heard from his door.

" _Who the hell could that be?"_ Thought the soaking wet Hunter, wrapping the towel around his lower region Drake walked to and opened his door. "Hello Mr.- Glynda was cut off from her train of thought when she saw the half-naked body of her new student, Mr. Richard can you please put something on before you answer the door?" asked the red faced and infuriated witch. "I'm sorry professor Glynda put my only available attire is soaking wet right now." Replied the soaking wet Hunter. "Not anymore Mr. Richard here is several sets of Beacons uniform and a scroll with your class schedule on it" said the red-faced witch, with that using her powers of telekinesis lifted about six sets of Beacon uniforms into Drakes hands with a strange blue rectangular device on top of them.

" _Great another strange device I have no knowledge about those are usually so helpful for me."_ Sarcastically thought the soaking wet Hunter with his mind thinking about the Tonsil Stone and the Eye of a Blood-Drunk Hunter. "Good night Mr. Richard and be warned if I ever catch you like that around me or any other students again you will be punished, do I make myself clear." Asked the red-faced witch with a tone so threating I begin wondering if she's a Beast in disguise wouldn't be the first time. With that Glynda closed the door leaving me alone with my new clothes and the strange device called a Scroll.

"It's, too late for me to be playing with strange new devices." Whined the soaking wet Hunter, finishing drying himself off Drake promptly placed his new clothing inside the closet not wanting to get is new clothes dirty, he maybe slob but he's not that bad and placing his new Scroll on top of his desk along with his utility belt. "Finally I can get a good night sleep." Replied the weary Hunter placing his towel on the floor Drake removed the covers and laid down on his new bed naked, _"Today was insane even buy my standards, I got transported to a Beast infested forest, discovered by four heavily armed girls who then took me to there school that trains its students to be Hunters, was accepted into said school, ate my first decent meal in what felt like days, made the acquaintance of team RWBY and JNPR and nearly sent flying across the school grounds by one of my professors, yep defiantly insane I guess wanting a normal life was just too much for the hands of fate to give me."_ Thought the sleepy Hunter, Sighing Drake closed his eyes and went to a well-deserved sleep.

 **Not a bad chapter huh? Next chapter Drake has his first official day at Beacon. Also I just remember something this is the longest chapter I've made yet so I hope you guys enjoy that. Well that's all I have left to say for real, so if you guys feel like it comment and review and please have a nice day**

 **Sincerely Lazerhat9001**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Bloody episode**

 **Hello readers, I just want to say sorry for the wait being a high school student on the swim team sucks. But enough about that I just want to thank everyone who was posted reviews on my story and help me improve. Enough of my rambling go down end enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Drake was greeted with the rays of the sun and the sound of birds chirping. Pushing aside his covers Drake got out of his bed, "Ahhhhhh that was the greatest night sleep I've ever had." Said the half-awake Hunter.

Looking at his clock Drake read it was only seven o'clock. "Hopefully my classes don't start for a while I need to figure out how the hell this scroll thing works." Said the half-awake Hunter to no one in particular.

Grabbing the strange device Drake tapped it with his finger activating it, the transparent screen was now blue and several different colored squares filed it. "What in the gods name is this thing?" Asked the confused Hunter, it truly was a strange device to Drake, according to what Glynda said last night it would somehow tell Drake when and where is classes where.

"She should have just given me a regular schedule on paper not this thing." Said the confused Hunter. Deciding moaning and complaining would get him nowhere Drake decided to tap the purple covered square on the top left of the screen.

"GOOD MORNING VALE AND WELCOME TO DAWN DUST NEWS." Screamed a woman on the scrolls screen, Now Drake being the calm collected Hunter he is did the only thing natural in this situation.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yelled the surprised Hunter as he threw the scroll against his door picked up his pistol from his desk and shot the scroll.

Recovering from his shock Drake slowly and carefully approached the destroyed scroll. "What was that? How was there a person trapped inside the scroll?" Asked the confused Hunter as he examines the destroyed scroll.

 _"Since I've woken up in the forest I keep encountering more and more strange things new Beasts, strange devices a Hunters school I've never hear about before if it wasn't for the fact not everything has tried to kill me since I got here I'd say this was a nightmare realm"._ Thought the confused Hunter,

"I need answers, but first I need to figure when are my classes." Said the confused Hunter. Picking up the destroyed scroll and throwing it in his closet Drake put on his uniform and his Old Hunters Cap and stepped out of his dorm in hopes of finding professor Glynda and finding a normal paper schedule of his classes.

Wandering around Drake noticed there were hardly any other students awake, _"The rest are probably still in their beds sleeping."_ Thought the masked Hunter, Drake had always been an early riser his internal alarm clock was a bitch like that so Drake always went to bed early when he could so he wouldn't be miserable when he woke up next morning.

Wandering around desperately looking for professor Glynda, Drake's noise was meet with the familiar smell of Beacons cafeteria. _"Eat first find Glynda latter."_ Thought the masked Hunter with his rumbling stomach encouraging this train of thought.

Once again Drake getting another strange look from the cafeteria lady filled his tray to the brink of overflowing with food and scouted a place to sit. Looking around Drake noticed the same bunny eared girl from yesterday sitting all alone eating some waffles.

 _"This is a good chance to figure out what the hell a Faunus is."_ Thought the masked Hunter, Making his way to her table he sat down across from her.

"Hello there I'm Drake Richard what's your name?" Politely asked the masked Hunter, "V-Velvet Scarlatina" Shyly said the bunny eared girl.

"If you don't mind me asking where is the rest of your team Velvet?" Questioned the masked Hunter, "I'm an early waker the rest of my team is still in bed, what about you where's your team?" Questioned the bunny eared girl.

"You're looking at Beacons one and only solo unit." Said the masked Hunter, "What? A solo unit, you mean you don't have a partner or a team?" Asked the bunny eared girl with a slight tone of worry. "Yes that's correct though headmaster Ozpin said that on missions I'll be paired up with first-year teams, are you a first-year student Velvet?" Questioned the masked Hunter,

Shaking her head the bunny eared girl said, "No I'm a second-year student sorry." Said the bunny eared girl, "Nothing to be sorry for Velvet, and if you don't mind?" Said the masked Hunter gesturing to his food. "No not at all I should probably start eating to before my waffles get could." Said the bunny eared girl,

Drake and Velvet sat their in peace for a few minutes peacefully eating their food or in Drake's case inhaling his mountain of food, little did Velvet know every now and then Drake would take slight glances at her.

 _"She doesn't appear to be hostile, no signs of abnormal features not counting the ears, she eats ordinary food instead of blood and flesh and is quite nice._ _"She's defiantly not infected but I still need to figure out what exactly a Faunus is before I can determine she's not a threat."_ Thought the masked Hunter.

Finishing his meal and wiping away any crumbs with his sleeves Drake puts back on his mask and asked, "Velvet is it okay if I ask you a personal question?" Asked the masked Hunter, "Sure no problem Drake." Said Velvet with a small smile,

"You see before I moved to Beacon I lived in a small village that doesn't really get many visitors so I've never meet any Faunus before, so what I'm asking is there any important difference between Faunus and humans?" Asked the masked Hunter, Velvets face turned into an uncomfortable expression, quickly realizing his mistake Drake attempted to apologize. "I'm so sorry Velvet I didn't mean to be offensive, just forget I asked." Said the apologetic Hunter,

"No that's not it it's just that I was thinking what others would say to that question." Said the bunny eared Hunter, "What do you mean what others would say to that questioned?" Asked the confused Hunter, "Most people would say Faunus are just freaks or monsters that look human or were not people just animals that can talk." Said the bunny eared girl with a sad expression.

 _"Makes since if it wasn't for the situation I saw you in I would have assumed you were infected and killed you, it's just human nature to be afraid of and hate what you don't understand."_ Thought the masked Hunter, "Velvet I'm not interested what others would say to my question I'm interested in what you say." Explained the masked Hunter,

Velvet regained her smile and said "Faunus and humans are almost entirely the same we just have animal ears, eyes and in rare cases tails, but besides that were essentially the same." Said the bunny eared girl,

 _"That makes since so far she hasn't made even the slight thing to make me question she wasn't normal, hell if it wasn't for the ears I say she was a regular human."_ Thought the masked Hunter,

glancing at the clock Drake saw it was eight o'clock, "Thanks for clearing that up for me Velvet and if you don't mind can I ask you if you know were professor Glynda is I need a new schedule of my classes." Asked the masked Hunter,

"A new schedule what happened to your old one?" Questioned the bunny eared girl, "That's a story for another time, so do you know?" The masked Hunter asked once again,

"Sorry Drake I don't most of the time you see her with headmaster Ozpin, but you can go to professor Port for one just go into the main building and go to class room nine." Said the bunny eared girl, "Go to the main building class room nine and talk to professor Port go it, thanks Velvet and goodbye." At that the masked Hunter got out of his chair and began making way towards professor Port leaving behind his new acquaintance.

After getting lost in the main building and asking for directions Drake made his way to classroom nine. Opening the door Drake saw the classroom was a lecture hall with a big black board in the front and on the board are several pictures of Beasts some of which Drake killed when he was in the forest, and standing right in front of the board was a rather intriguing looking fellow.

The man was most likely middle aged wearing a burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons similar to the Beacon uniform, black pants and cavalry boots, but what made the mans appearance so unique was his facial hair the man had a giant grey haired mustache that was groomed to resemble a giant upside down V, along with curly eyebrows, hair combed down so the sides of his head had spikes and eyes so squinted Drake couldn't figure out if he was awake or not.

"Emm hello sir are you professor Port." Asked the masked Hunter approaching the burly man. Turning around the burly man said, " Why yes I am young man and you must be Mr. Richard are newest student, and if your wondering how I know that headmaster Ozpin told us yesterday about your enrollment here." Said the burly man,

"Well that answers that it's good to meet you sir." Said the masked Hunter extending his right hand for the burly man to shake, "Like wise Mr. Richard, but if you don't mind me asking why are you here it's only eight fifteen classes don't start till nine." Said the burly man,

" About that sir I accidentally broke my scroll and therefore lost my class schedule I was hoping you could give me a paper copy." Said the masked Hunter, "Young man you haven't been here for twenty four hours and you've already broken school equipment the head master will here about this, but regarding your request for a schedule that's easy enough just take a seat and I'll return momentarily with your schedule." Said the burly man, Drake complied and sat in a front row seat as professor Port left the room,

 _"Good job Drake first day and your already messing up, at least whatever punishment I receive can't be that bad right?"_ Thought the masked Hunter,

after a few minutes professor Port returned holding a piece of paper in his hands. "Well Mr. Richard I have your schedule and as luck would have it your first class of the day is mine." Said the burly man, "That is convenient sir do you just want me to wait here for class to start?" Questioned the masked Hunter,

"I appreciate your enthusiasm to attend my class, but you see Mr. Richard you're a few weeks behind the other first-year students I want to test your skills by having you fight a Grim in my presence so I can evaluate your skills, so please go back to your dorm and put on your attire for battle and your choice of weapon so we can save time." Said the burly man, "Yes sir I understand goodbye I'll see you in thirty minutes." Said the masked Hunter.

With that Drake waved goodbye to professor port and exited the classroom, but upon doing that he realized something both times Drake went to his dorm he had either Glynda or team RWBY to guide him. "Damn it I really need to learn the layout of this place." Said the masked Hunter in an annoyed tone.

With that being said Drake was lost yet again for another fifteen minutes after that he finally found his dorm and changed into his hunting attire grabbed his Threaded Cane and Hunters Pistol rushed back the way he came from in a desperate attempt to make it to class on time.

Reaching the familiar door of classroom nine Drake looked at a nearby clock and saw it was eight fifty-five. "Phew made it on time." Said the relieved Hunter, opening the door Drake saw professor Port looming over a cage, at the sound of the door opening the professor turned around and saw Drake.

"Ah Mr. Richard I see your ready, please take a seat class will begin in just a few minutes and after introducing you to the rest of the students you'll begin your match with the Grim in this cage. As if it new the professor was talking about it the Beast in the cage began thrashing and squealing in its cage.

 _"That squealing it sounds just like… no it can't be that monster, I tore it apart with my bare hands."_ Thought the masked Hunter with a small trickle of sweat running down his forehead. "Don't worry Mr. Richard I'm sure you are more than capable of defeating this Grim." Said the burly man, "Y-yeah thank you for the encouragement sir." Said the masked Hunter,

after that Drake and professor Port waited a few minutes until class finally began and the students started to pour into the classroom, a few students toke glances at Drake in confusion or out of curiosity, not that Drake mind he did seem out of place with his hunting attire and mask on.

As the late bell was about to ring four familiar Huntresses rushed through the door. Regaining her breathe the leader of the four quickly noticed Drake.

"Drake you're in this class to?" Said the silver eyed reaper, "Hello Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss good morning." Said the masked Hunter, "Team RWBY Mr. Richard please be quite and sit down class has begun." Said the burly man, "Yes sir." Said the silver-eyed reaper as she and her teammates went to their respected seats.

After team RWBY sat down professor Port stood in front of the class, "Good morning students, as you may have noticed when you came into class today we have a new student joining us please come up and introduce yourself Mr. Richard." Said the burly man,

complying Drake got up from his seat and went to the front of the classroom and gave his new classmates a Hunters Salutation, "Hello I am Drake Richard nice to meet your acquaintance." Said the masked Hunter in a polite tone,

"Now that were done with introductions Mr. Richard ready yourself your opponent is growing impatient." Said the burly Hunter as the Beast in the cage once again began squealing and thrashing in its prison. "Right let's get this over with." Said the masked Hunter eager to silence that haunting squealing,

"You got this Drake." Said the silver-eyed reaper, "Kick its butt." Said the blonde berserker, "Do your best." Said the ninja of team RWBY, "Try not to die." Said the heiress, _"That's not the encouragement I need you white haired brat."_ Thought the masked Hunter.

"Brace yourself Mr. Richard I'm releasing the Beast." Said the burly man as he opened the cage. Out from the cage was a mass of black and white charging at Drake, his instincts commanding him Drake rolled to the side to avoid the charge.

Quickly getting to his feet the Beast turn around to face him, the Beasts was fairly small compared to other Beasts it was roughly four feet tall in the shape of a boar, it had black fur and white armor covering varying parts of its body, it had two sword like tusk for weapons, but its most noticeable features was it four glowing red eyes devoid of any feelings of remorse or mercy, you could tell just by looking in its eyes the Beast would love nothing more than to kill others and bathe in their blood. It had the same eyes of that damn pig.

Rage filled Drake when he saw those eyes, the world turn red if he died it meant nothing as long as he took the Beast with him. It was a feeling Drake had sadly felt many times before.

"I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Roared Drake as he attempted to stab the Beast right between its eyes with his cane. But the armor was to strong and the cane bounced off without leaving a scratch. The Beast retaliated sweeping its tusk into Drakes body sending him and his cane flying in opposite directions, Drake spit out the blood in his mouth and ignoring the pain got back up on his feet.

Drake saw the Beast was somehow rolling in place preparing to launch itself at Drake to finish him off. Quickly Drake reached behind his cape into his belt and pulled out his favorite Hunting Tool the Augur of Ebrietas. The Beast done with its preparations charged at Drake, Drake stood there and thrust the Augur forward causing a small portal to appear. Right before the Beast struck tentacle burst through from the portal and clashed with the Beast. The force was too much and the Beast fell backwards flailing uselessly on its back.

Drake knew it was time to finish it off, not even bothering to pick up his cane Drake lunged towards the Beast and began digging his hands into the Beast underbelly ripping it apart piece by piece. Even after the Beast gave its dying squeal Drake paid it no mind and continued to dig into the Beast flesh. Eventually Drake saw that the Beast body was beginning to evaporating, this fueled his anger even more.

"NO YOU CANT DIE YET YOU HAVE TO SUFFER MORE!" Roared the enraged Hunter as he continued to tear at the Beast until every single speck of it evaporated. Still not satisfied Drake looked around for something anything to stab, rip apart, kill to vent his anger. But as he looked around he noticed everyone in the classroom including Team RWBY and even professor Port looked at him in shock and horror.

Drake knew what was happening, "I'm losing it again have to get away." Said the masked Hunter in a strained voice, Drake ran as fast as he could from the classroom ignoring what ever Ruby said to him on his way out, running outside Drake leaned against a nearby tree.

 _"BLOOD I NEED BLOOD."_ This thought roared inside the masked Hunters head", using all his might he drove those thought away but he had to hurry."Have to use the sedatives before it's to late." Said the masked Hunter as he reached into his belt and pulled out a small jar filled with an orange substance, Drake pulled of the cork and removed his mask and drank the substance as fast as he could.

The effects were instant the world returned too normal and the rage Drake had been feeling was replaced with an unnatural calm.

Drake placed his hand on his belt and felt that he had three mode bottles of sedative. _"I have to get this under control before I run out of sedatives if I don't I'll end up just like them."_ Thought the masked Hunter as he remembered the fate of Gascoigne, Henryk and all the other mad Hunters he fought in the nightmare.

All of them reduced to mad men wanting nothing more than to bathe in blood, wiling to kill anything even someone they once loved. "No I won't end up like that I rather die." Said the masked Hunter with determination, this wasn't the first time Drake had one of his berserk moments he had grown almost accustom to them in Yharnam, but this wasn't the cursed city where everyone had gone mad and killing was a trivial task needed to survive.

This was a school a home to students who for better or worse wanted to be Hunters, to defend the world from all its evil, Drake couldn't afford to lose it here. "Well Mr. Richard it seems we have much to discuss." Said a calm voice from behind Drake, turning around Drake saw who the stranger was an immediately realized how much trouble he was in. "Hello headmaster Ozpin."

* * *

 **Welp Drake had a bit of an episode today not that it's much of a surprise no one leaves Yharnam with all their pieces. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stick around if you wont to see the rest of Drakes story. Leave reviews and comments if you want to and have a nice day.**

 **Sincerely Lazerhat9001**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

Revelations

 **Hello readers, it's the Lazerhat9001 bringing you a new chapter. First I just want to apologize for the wait I had some serious writers block for this chapter. On the plus my swimming season is over so now I have more time to goof off and write so it's a win for both of us. But enough about me enjoy the new chapter.**

"Come Drake it's better to talk in the privacy of my office." Said the headmaster, complying Drake followed him through the school grounds and into the elevator.

 _"What does he want? Did he somehow see me during my episode, and if so how? I would have seen him if he was in the classroom."_ Thought the masked Hunter,

finally reaching its destination the elevator gave a small ding and opened its doors. Drake and headmaster Ozpin stepped out of the elevator and Ozpin gestured to a chair in front of his desk. Drake sat down in the chair and Ozpin to his desk.

"Drake the schools camera caught your episode I saw everything, and as you can imagine I have some questions for you." Said the headmaster,

"First question why did you react like that? I've seen Hunters and Huntresses alike react violently when hurt , but not like what you did in that classroom. You screamed you have to suffer, like that Grim had somehow taken someone or something irreplaceable from you despite the fact it was a ordinary Grim Peter caught only a few days ago." Said the headmaster,

Drake sat there for a moment before saying "That Grim reminded me of a rather unpleasant memory, and that memory triggered my episode." Said the masked Hunter,

"How often do you have these episodes Drake?" Said the headmaster in a concerned tone,

"Not that often sir only when I go through or I'm reminded of a very traumatic event." Said the masked Hunter,

"What was that liquid you drank it seemed to calm you down." Said the headmaster,

reaching into his pocket Drake pulled out one of his sedative bottles. "This is a powerful sedative, I use it to calm me down during my episodes before I lose complete control." Said the masked Hunter,

"Where did you get these sedatives Drake? There strong and defiantly wouldn't be available to the general public." Asked the headmaster,

Drake didn't want to answer this question truthfully going in-depth with the memory of how he got the lifesaving drug would likely trigger another episode. "Let's just say I got them from a friend and leave it at that." Said the masked Hunter,

"'Sigh' very well Drake I won't push you on that matter however I must ask you, have you seen anybody to help stop your episodes?" Asked the concerned headmaster,

"No sir I haven't, I thought I would handle it myself and get over it in time." Said the lying masked Hunter,

"Very well Drake I won't force you to seek help you don't want, but if an incident like this happens again I will have no choice but to get you help do you understand?" Said the headmaster,

"Yes sir I understand, and thank you for allowing me to handle this on my own for the time being." Replied the grateful Hunter he had enough of people trying to dig into his head and extract the context of his brain.

A ding noise came from behind Drake, he turned around to see what it was and saw professor Glynda carrying his cane in one hand, and his Augur in her other gloved hand.

Walking up to Drake the witch of Beacon said "Please take better care of your equipment Mr. Richard I have better things to do than pick up after students."

As she held Drakes equipment up to his face. _"Shit I can't believe I left them in the classroom."_ Thought the masked Hunter as he placed the Augur back into his belt and reclaimed his cane.

" Mr. Richard you will be excused from class for the rest of the week, and you are also prohibited from fighting we wouldn't want to cause another episode so soon do I make myself clear Mr. Richard?" Asked the headmaster,

"Yes sir I won't cause any more trouble." Said the masked Hunter, "Oh, thank you Mr. Richard you've just reminded me for breaking your Scroll you will report Saturday morning at nine o'clock for your punishment." Said the headmaster with a sly grin.

 _"Why am I such an idiot?"_ Thought he masked Hunter as he proceed to face palm and head towards the elevator.

After he left Glynda turned to Ozpin and said "Did you question him about that disgusting slug he used in his fight with the Grim?"

"No I feared if I questioned him anymore than I already have he would no longer see us as his benefactors, but potential threats." Said the headmaster in a serious tone,

"Ozpin that boy is hiding things from us I have tried to dig up information on him the second you invited him to stay." Said the witch of Beacon,

"What have you found Glynda?" Questioned the headmaster,

"That's just it Ozpin I've found nothing. Birth records, medical records, passports, ID's, family members, criminal records and even research into his supposed master Gehrman have all lead to nothing. It's as if he came out of thin air, and on top of all of that he uses weaponry we have never seen before in all our years as Hunters. You saw it, that slug was able to somehow summon those tentacles to attack the Grim, and it defiantly wasn't any type of Dust or semblance." Said the witch of Beacon now gathering her breathe from her long rant,

"Glynda I understand your concerns, but we will never learn anything about Mr. Richard through force and deceit we must wait for Mr. Richard to show us his true colors on his own." Said the headmaster,

"And if he continues to have these episodes and becomes a threat to the students?" Question the witch of Beacon,

"Then I will personally handle Mr. Richard myself." Said the headmaster in a tone that made it clear the matter was closed for now.

Walking back to his room Drake was in deep thought. _"Ozpin and Glynda are no doubt going to watch me twenty four-seven now to make sure I don't freak out and harm anyone. I need to figure out some way to control myself."_ Thought the masked Hunter.

When suddenly he heard "Hello Drake."

Snapping out of his thoughts Drake realized he was accidentally approaching Velvet and three others with her.

On her right was another girl with white toned skin, brown hair wearing a brown sweater, black pants, black shoes and sunglasses covering her eyes.

Next to her was a male with some kind variety of red hair Drake wasn't familiar with, dark skin tone, a red sleeveless shirt, black pants and disturbing pure white eyes that reminded him of Scourge Beasts.

The final member on Velvet's left was a giant tanned figure that was roughly a foot taller than Drake. He's wearing green robes, a dark brown belt and sandals.

"Hello Velvet who's your company?" Questioned the masked Hunter,

"These are my teammates Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi." Said the bunny eared girl with a smile.

Taking that as her queue Coco said "So you're the new guy Velvet told us about, well nice to meet you as Velvet said I'm Coco leader of team CFVY." Said the fashion queen of Beacon,

 _"Team coffee? I can't help but think Ozpin gave them that name so he could get a good laugh."_ Thought the masked Hunter,

"Now before we dive into anymore introductions or conversation I need to ask you an important question." Said the fashion queen of Beacon pointing at Drakes chest.

"What is it Coco?" Said the confused Hunter, he just meet her and she's already questioning him?

"Why are you wearing that hideous clothing?" Said the fashion queen of Beacon in a disgusted tone, it toke Drakes brain a few second to process that question.

"What are you talking about?" Said the confused Hunter glancing at his hunting attire,

"Don't what me, you look like you pick that up from the dumpster of a costume shop." Said the fashion queen of Beacon,

"Excess me if my only set of clothing isn't up to your standards." Said the masked Hunter in an annoyed tone,

Coco gasped as if Drake had slapped her grandmother right in front of her. "You can't be serious, that is the only clothing you have?" Said the fashion queen of Beacon in a tone of disbelief,

"That's actually kinda hard to believe Drake." Shyly said the bunny eared girl"

"Well I didn't really have much to bring with me when I enrolled." Said the masked Hunter, it was the truth Drake had nothing but his attire, weapons and the contents of his belt.

"Well lucky for you Drake I am a kind and merciful being that has made it her mission to help you." Said the fashion queen of Beacon,

"What?" Said the completely bewildered Hunter,

"Friday after school me and Coco will take you to Vale and get you some much needed clothing, right Velvet?"

"R-right." Said the bunny eared girl who sounded a bit nervous,

"Good luck man I hope you have strong arms like mine." Said the giant of team CFVY,

"What? I haven't agr-." "It's a date than see you on Friday, let's go guys or will be late to class, bye Drake." Said the fashion queen of Beacon completely ignoring Drake.

with that team CFVY said goodbye to Drake and went off to their class leaving behind the completely confused Hunter.

"What in the hell just happened." Said the masked Hunter to no one in particular, shaking his head and regaining some of his composure Drake decided to just go with the flow and meet Velvet and Coco on Friday and decided on a new course of actions.

 _"I don't have classes for a few days this is the perfect time to do some research."_ Thought the masked Hunter,

walking around and asking his fellow students Drake found out there was a library at Beacon, and after getting lost for a few minutes he finally found it.

 _"Finally I'll get some answers."_ Thought the masked Hunter as he went through the libraries front doors.

Like almost everything at Beacon the design of the library was beautiful, the floor was decorated with light orange tiles, black and red book shelves and a dome like ceiling complete with curving pillars.

"Hello young man shouldn't you be in class?" Said the librarian at her station,

"I've been excused from classes for the day so I decided to do some research, what section are the history books in?" Asked the masked Hunter,

"On your right section three and please don't be loud." Said the librarian,

Complying Drake quietly made his way to section three and began scanning through the books. _"I need to find a book that summaries the history of this place or I'll be here for hours."_ Thought the masked Hunter,

after checking several enormous books a small one caught Drakes eye, " _The history of Remnant for ages ten and up. That's fine I don't need too much detail._ " Thought the masked Hunter,

Drake sat down at a table open the book and began reading.

 _Chapter one the begging of civilization, our planet our home Remnant has been plagued by the Grim since the dawn of time. Our ancestors had no choice but to cower in fear and hide in a desperate attempt to survive. It seemed like only a matter of time before humanity was wiped out. But just when all home seemed lost humanity found its guardian angel Dust. Dust mysterious crystals that had the power of nature its self. With the discovery of Dust mankind became strong and built settlements and eventually kingdoms that thrived and prospered, but mans greed nearly destroyed everything mankind had gained. Four all-powerful kingdoms rose to power Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo and Vale. Each kingdom demand more and more power and eventually war broke out. The war lasted forty years and by the time it was over the fighting and Grim invasions had nearly reduced every kingdom to ashes. Thankfully the four kingdoms realizing they either had to negotiate peace or lose everything, they chose the former. Since then the four kingdoms have lived in peace training inspiring young Hunters and Huntresses to protect the kingdoms and the peace the world has enjoyed for so long._

Drake but down the book with shaking hands his suspicion was right after all. " _I'm in another world, and I'm stuck here forever."_ Thought the masked Hunter,

this wasn't like being stuck in another Nightmare realm he didn't have the messengers anymore no lantern to teleport him, for better or for worse this new world Remnant was his new home.

 _"I move to a whole new world maybe even a new reality, but I'm still surrounded by blood thirsty Beasts I still have to fight to survive. Is this simply my destiny? Am I meant to fight monsters and Beasts Forever? Was it too much to ask for to live a simple carefree life? Was asking the world to allow me to honor my mother's last wishes to much?"_ Thought the masked Hunter as tears of frustration started creeping into his eyes.

It wasn't fair it simply wasn't fair.

Drake didn't know how long he sat their fighting back against the tears in his eyes all Drake knew was he had no choice but to move on and adapt to this new world.

Drake searched and gathered every book that seemed even slightly important in his studies to understand this alien world.

Drake read all about the mysterious crystals known as Dust, how it could be used to power devices, strengthen bullets and even be used in arcane ways like his Hunter tools.

His brain was nearly fried when he read how this world had created living suits of armor called machines, if the books are accurate these machines powered by Dust could be commanded to fight, work, protect anything their masters told them to do.

Drakes eventually learned why Velvet acted so sad to his question earlier today, from historical books Drake found out that Humans and Faunus had a major war only eighty years ago.

The Faunus were outnumbered and outmatched, but using cunning strategies and guerrilla warfare they put up a strong resistance.

After three years of bloodshed there was finally a peace treaty, Humans would treat Faunus as equals and Faunus would see Humans as allies not enemies.

Unfortunately the world is cruel most Humans if any never treated their counterparts as equals, how could they? Every time they saw a Faunus they were reminded how their loved ones had died and suffered just because people they saw as animals decided to rebel against them.

There hatred spread from generation to generation causing fierce racism to be born. Beaten, hated, abused a group of Faunus decided to fight back in a peacefully way, and created an organization to fight for Faunus right this group was called the White Fang.

The Fight Fang staged rallies, protest, strikes any peaceful way possible to fight back. While a beautiful way to fight for what you believe in it proved to be futile.

The public's opinion of the Faunus changed slightly but police and annoyed citizens would attack the protester. Eventually the White Fangs leader disappeared mysteriously, if they retired, went into hiding or was assassinated is unknown.

All anyone is sure off is that they wish the leader of the old White Fang whoever he or she was had stayed. A new leader was elected by the White Fang a person with a far more violent agenda.

The White Fang were transformed into a terrorist group, they destroyed shops that refused to serve Faunus, robbed countless banks to fund their corrupt organization, and those who were known to physically harm Faunus were found chopped into pieces, there severed body parts dispersed all over the area.

Over time Faunus were treated better, but not out of respect or love but out of fear in other words a worthless peace. _"What worthless scum hurting and killing others for their ideals there no better than the Healing Church was."_ Thought the masked Hunter with his hands tightening into fist at the thought of the White Fang.

Calming down Drake decided it was best to research a different topic and grabbed a book with a rather interesting name _"Aura the power of the soul."_

Normally Drake would disregard this book as a work of fiction if it wasn't for the fact he was in a whole new world, and found the book in the history section. Of course it could be that some lazy reader decided to stick the book where ever was most convenient for him or her, but it's not like Drake loses anything if he reads it.

Picking up the book Drake turned to page one, or he would have if a voice from behind hadn't said to him "Hello Drake."

Turning around Drake saw Beacons resident female ninja Blake, "Hello Blake what brings you here?" Asked the mask Hunter, "

Same reason you're here to read a book in peace, but I have to admit you may like books even more than me." Said the female ninja gesturing at all the books Drake had gathered for his research.

Looking at his table Drake realized he had read far more than he planned to there are at least a dozen books on the table.

"Um Blake what time is it." Ask the masked Hunter,

"It's six o'clock." Said the female ninja,

 _"I've been in here that long?"_ Thought the masked Hunter shocked at how long he's been here reading.

"Any reason your studying history, technology and Dust dispute the fact you've been at Beacon for a day." Asked the female ninja.

Sighing Drake said "I've been excused from all my classes until next week for the trouble I've caused."

"I wont pry but you should probably tell Ruby your okay she got a little scared and worried when you freaked out in class today." Said the female ninja,

 _"Great Ruby the nicest person I've meet in this world thinks I'm a freak."_ Thought the masked Hunter,

"I'll talk to her tomorrow right now I think I'm going to go back to my room it's been a long day." Said the masked Hunter in a tired voice, his fatigue catching up to him with out books to distract him.

Forgetting the book he was going to read Drake got up said goodbye to Blake and made his way back to his dorm for some much needed sleep.

After leaving Blake keep her eyes on the front doors thinking, _" After he killed the Grim in that brief moment of hesitation and fear, I saw a look in his eyes the look of someone who wanted nothing more than to run away from their past and move on, eyes just like mine. Drake I wonder what secrets you hide from others?"_

 ** _Welp thats it for today's chapter folks, hoped you enjoyed it. Leave any comments or reviews if you want, and like always I hope you have a nice day_**

 ** _Sincerely_** ** _Lazerhat9001_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Lullaby**

 **I ain't dead yet, whats up readers? First I want to say sorry for the wait school and the terrible weather here in NC has left me scrambling for time to write. But that's all in the past, sit down relax with your favorite smoothie and enjoy the new chapter.**

Drake hated to say it in fear of jinxing himself and giving fate another chance to punch him in the gut.

But he was bored very bored.

Since being suspended from classes and sparing the only thing he did was research the history and technology of Remnant. And while that was exciting for a good while researching non-stop for three days quickly made it tedious.

The only thing to break the boredom was occasionally meal with team RWBY, CFVY or JNPR.

Though after word spread out of Drakes episode all the other students seem to fear Drake. Whispering behind his back, giving him terrified looks or running away from him if he got close.

Drake didn't care though there fear was well placed. The only bright side was today was Friday and Drake was going to finally visit one of the four great kingdoms that governed the world Vale.

That brings us to the present, Drake was standing there patiently with his cane in hand waiting for Coco and Velvet. After a few minutes of waiting Drake saw Coco and Velvet approaching.

"Hello Coco, Velvet ready to go?" Asked the masked Hunter,

" Of course I need to save you from those awful clothes as soon as possible." Said the fashion queen of Beacon, holding back a groan of annoyance Drake followed by Velvet and Coco got into the airship that would take them to Vale.

Siting down with Coco on his left and Velvet on his right Drake was trying to hold back the feeling of anxiety in his stomach.

From what Drake had read Vale was huge with thousands of people living there having an episode there would not only result in Drake being imprisoned or killed, but also result in dozens of citizen casualties.

While it would be safer staying a Beacon where there were people more than powerful enough to contain him Drake knew he if he was going to live in this world he couldn't hide from it forever.

"What's that smell?" Asked Velvet taking Drake away from his thoughts,

"Now that you mention it I smell it to." Said the fashion queen of Beacon, sniffing around Coco's eyed widened when she realized where the smell was coming from.

"Drake why in the world do you smell like a BO steak covered in sweat and dirt?" Asked the fashion queen holding her nose, which made her sound ridiculous.

" I only have one set of clothing Coco it's going to smell bad after a wear it for five days straight." Said the masked hunter,

"Oh god, how the hell can you stand your own stench?" Asked the gagging Huntress,

 _"Compared to the labyrinth I smell like a damn flower bed."_ Thought the masked Hunter remembering the putrid smell of the countless decaying bodies that seem to inhabited every layer of the labyrinth.

It was a long ten minute ride to Vale with Coco and Velvet's constant complaining, but with some will power and grasping his cane handle so hard it nearly broke Drake survived.

While Drake calmly walked out the ship Coco and Velvet ran out desperate for some clean air.

After inhaling several large breathes of air the fashion queen of Beacon said, " Drake you have three seconds to explain why we shouldn't find the nearest large body of water and drown you in it to get rid of that stench."

"Because if you did Velvet would cry over losing her new acquaintance, right Velvet?" Asked the masked Hunter

"W-what? Uh well I would be sad, but you wouldn't really do that right Coco?" Asked the bunny eared girl,

Smiling at her teammates response the fashion queen of Beacon with a viscous smile said "Of course not I wouldn't want to kill our work horse now would we?"

"The hell does that mean?" Asked the confused Hunter,

"You'll know in time, but first we get you new clothes and burn your old ones." Said the fashion queen of Beacon with a mocking smile.

"You wouldn't dare." Said the masked Hunter reaching for his pistol,

"Guys we should get going were kinda causing a scene." Said the bunny eared girl

Looking around Drake saw that Velvet was right, several people around them had begun staring at them and a few others were whispering about them.

"Alright enough messing around lets get away from are admirers and get my new clothes." Said the annoyed Hunter

"No problem Drake it's going to be fun playing dress up with you." Said the fashion queen of Beacon,

"Playing dress up?" Questioned the confused Hunter

"How much money do you have to pay for new clothes Drake?" Asked the fashion queen of Beacon,

"I-I have no money at all." Replied the masked Hunter, Drake didn't bother keeping any of the coins he found in Yharnam what was money to Beasts? Not only that but this world use's a different currency named Lien, in other words Drake was broke as a joke.

"That's what I thought so your going to try on every piece of clothing I ask you to because you don"t have a choice." Said the fashion queen of Beacon with a sinister grin,

 _"I'm so screwed."_ Thought the masked Hunter,

Five hours, five God forsaken hours Coco treated Drake like a toy. She made him try on everything possible in every single damn store she dragged him into. Half of the combination of clothing she made Drake wear made a clown look like an accountant, and Drake knew she did it just to make him miserable. By the time they where done shopping for Drakes clothes he had eight new sets of clothes and was now wearing a grey shirt with navy blue pants, his normal black leather shoes his belt warped around his waist along with his pistol and his mask/hat on his head. But Drake unfortunately learned that was the easy part, shopping for Cocos clothes was a gauntlet all on it's own.

Besides taking what felt like hours to decide just what she wanted to try on she made Drake and Velvet say their opinions on her clothes. Coco being Velvet's teammate and friend got off easy regardless of what she said leaving Velvet's fury to focus on only Drake. Drake was many things and ever since coming to this new world a liar was one of them, but he couldn't deny Coco was an attractive women and with none of her combinations looking even half as ridiculous as the ones she made Drake wear in his eyes she looked good in all of them. Of course fate is cruel so after Drake said she looked good in her third outfit she accused Drake of lying to her and demand a better explanation of why she made the outfit look good on her failing to do so would be punishable by punch to the top of Drakes head and as Coco was the one with the money and therefore all he power Drake couldn't stop her. Needless to say when the horror of Coco's shopping was over Drake had been hit so many times he was sure most of his brain cells were dead. And to rub some more salt in his wounds she made Drake carry all their new clothing the entire day, buy the end Drakes arms were starting to feel numb and he was forced to ask Coco to carry his cane.

"Well that was a fun day don't you agree?" Asked the Fashion queen of Beacon smiling as the party of three were making there way back to the air ships.

 _"Must deny urge to strangle."_ Thought the newly dressed Hunter infuriated at how he had been treated today.

"It was pretty fun." Said the bunny eared girl despite the fact Drakes and Velvet's shopping had prevented her from getting anything.

"Of course it was we got new clothes, you got to hang out with your new friend and I was able to find out he wasn't a wimp, not everyone can take than many punched from me you liar." Said the fashion queen of Beacon with a teasing smile.

 _"One day you will pay for this."_ Thought the newly dressed Hunter grinding his teeth.

Wahwahwahwah, the sound of crying distracted the three Hunters. A few feet in front of them was a women about in her twenties with black hair wearing a pink shirt and blue pant holding a crying baby in her hands.

"Oh sweety please calm down don't cry, please" Pleaded the mother, from the look on her face it looked like soon the baby wouldn't be the only one crying.

"Velvet could you please hold these?" Said the masked Hunter as he forced the bags into Velvet's hands.

"Huh? Drake what are you doing?" Velvet as Drake went to the mother and her child.

"Excuse me mam." Said the newly dressed Hunter, gently tapping the women's shoulder to get her attention.

"Huh? who's ther...WAH!" Screamed the women, startling Drake.

"Mam whats wrong?" Asked the confused Hunter unsure of what the women was screaming about.

"Please don't hurt my child I'll give you what ever you want!" Pleaded the women holding onto her crying child.

"What? What are you talking about?" Asked the completely bewildered Hunter why in the world did this women think he would hurt her or her child?

"You cant trick me a man wearing a mask with a gun on his hip isn't going to rob me. I may be a terrible mother but I'm not stupid!" Screamed the panicking mother,

As that revelation hit Drake one thought popped into his mind. _" Why am I such an idiot?"_ Thought the masked Hunter,

Hastily taking off his mask and putting his pistol onto the floor Drake said "Mam I'm sorry I scared you, I am a Hunter that's why a travel armed I have no intention of harming you or your child. I simply want to calm him or her down." Apologized the unmasked Hunter.

Calming down a little the mother seem to consider Drake's words and deiced he was telling the truth."Well you don't seem like a bad kid now that you've taken off that scary mask, but it's impossible to calm down my little Alice when ever she start's crying nothing can calm her down, not even her own mother I'm such a failure!" Screamed the mother as tears stated rolling down her face as the baby continued to cry.

"Mam please calm down, I have a guaranteed way of calming down your child." Said the unmasked Hunter,

"R-really h-how?" Said the crying mother struggling to speak properly with her clogging throat.

Drake reached into his belt and pulled out a tiny red and silver box, Drake than proceed to open the upper part of the box revealing it was a music box. After cranking the tiny music box's crank music began to play. The air was filled with the box's beautiful calming lullaby that could soothe even the most savage Beast.

As the little baby Alice heard the lullaby she began to stop crying her eyes growing heavier and heavier until she drifted off into a beautiful peaceful slumber.

Drake to was enthralled by the box's melody, even though it hurt to listen to it's song he was happy it could bring someone joy.

"Wow, that was beautiful and it even put Alice to sleep." Said the amazed mother as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm glad she liked it all the other babies I've meet seem to love this lullaby to." Said the unmasked Hunter with a small smile.

"Other babies, do you baby sit or something?" Asked the mother,

"No, just had to deal with a really annoying kid this one time, this music box was the only thing that would shut her up." Said the unmasked Hunter with a small smile remembering the small chuckle Mergo gave when he played the lullaby.

"Either way thank you so much for your help, and now I know how to calm down Alice from now on this is one of the best day ever." Said the delighted mother with a small squeal of joy.

With that mother departed with her child leaving behind a still smiling Drake.

Suddenly Drake felt an arm wrap around his neck from behind. "Ahhh who new you were such a sweetheart helping a women in her time of need." Said the fashion queen of Beacon in a teasing tone.

"That was really nice of you Drake." Said the bunny eared girl,

"It was nothing I'm just nice to moms they have the worst job ever." Said the unmasked Hunter,

"True, but you know Velvet never mention you were cute without you're mask on especially your chubby cheeks." Said the fashion queen of Beacon in tone that made it all to clear she enjoyed torturing Drake.

Blushing at Coco's remark Drake quickly put back on his mask, "Enough teasing I'm ready to go back and get some rest for tomorrow so I'm not half dead when I receive my punishment from headmaster Ozpin." Said the blushing Hunter,

"Whatever you say Drake." Said the fashion queen of Beacon with a smile as the trio made there way home.

 **First i want to say sorry for the short chapter I hope you guys still liked it. Second I just want to say a few things before i sigh out on this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or commented on the story I really appreciate it. Also the wait is over friends next chapter Drake will finally use the Moonlight Great-sword in all it's glory so look forward to that. That's all I have left to say so comment and review if you feel like it, and I hope you have a nice day.**

 **Sincerely** **Lazerhat9001**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Aimas Legacy part 1**

 **I have returned once again. Sorry for the crazy long wait guys and gals midterms stressed my out like a bitch killing my creative thinking and replacing it with. " Must spend every second studying Spanish and calculus." But there over I somehow survived and I present my newest chapter enjoy. P.S I just noticed I haven't said I don't own anything except my OC in the last few chapters. May the lawyers have mercy on my soul.**

The day of reckoning has finally arrived, it was nine o'clock Saturday morning. Drake was making his way to headmaster Ozpins office.

Heading into the elevator Drake began his ascension to the office,

 _"I wonder what kind of crap is Ozpin going to put me through."_ Thought the masked Hunter as the elevator opened with its usual ding.

"Good morning Drake." Said the silver haired Hunter taking a sip from the coffee mug in his hand.

"Good morning headmaster what torturers have you planned for me today?" Asked the masked Hunter in a sarcastic tone.

With a small chuckle the headmaster said, "I would gladly tell you, but I think its best to wait for your supervisor."

"What supervisor?" Asked the confused Hunter, Drakes answer was almost immediately answered as a few seconds later the elevator with a ding opened the doors to a character Drake had never meet before.

Drake had to give the man credit he had a unique sense of style. He was wearing a grey sweater, brown pants, brown boots, rather large glasses and had green spiky hair.

"Hello, who are-" Drake began to say before the green haired individual with inhuman speed raced a cross the room and began furiously shaking Drakes hand.

"It's good to finally meet you Drake I'm doctor Oobleck and I'll be your supervisor during our expedition." Said the green haired doctor in a rapid pace.

"Care to inform me now headmaster Ozpin." Asked the masked Hunter with a raised eyebrow,

"Well you see Drake you will be professor Ooblecks assistant as you both explore the newly discovered Aima ruins in the Emerald Forest." Said the headmaster taking a sip of his coffee,

"What exactly are Aima ruins?" Questioned the masked Hunter, he didn't recall that name from his studies.

" It's doctor Oobleck headmaster I earned a doctorate for a reason. As for the Aima let me inform you Drake, the Aima civilization named after there royal family that ruled it was a civilization that use to live in what is now modern day Vale. Infamous for there strength, pride and ruthless attitude most other human settlements stayed as far away from the Aima as possible and even if someone was foolish enough to approach them for assistance or trade you had to prove you where strong enough to deserve there help, failing there test of strength would result in the poor soul to be decapitated and there bones turned into well made jewelry." Said the green haired doctor,

Drake couldn't help but shiver at that last part decapitation was a terrible way to die as he learned from experience.

Continuing the green haired Doctor said, "While data on the Aima is rather scarce historians such as myself have discovered they abandon there city in Vale and migrated into the Emerald forest."

"What? Why would anyone sane move into a forest overrun by Beasts?" Questioned the masked Hunter baffled that anyone would do something so foolish and dangerous.

"Alas Drake no one knows, after the Aima moved into the Emerald Forest they seem to stopped recording any of there history and focused primarily on constructing shelter and temples, if you go into the Emerald forest you can see the ruins of there old structures.

" _"So that explains all those ruins, I was right humans use to live in the Emerald Forest."_ Thought the masked Hunter not wanting to interrupt the doctor,

"But the tale of the Aima ends there, with constant Grim attacks, harsh winters, and without any assistance from other humans the Aima fell within a few years making the Emerald forest their grave." Finished the green haired Doctor in a sad tone,

Drake couldn't help but fell sad as well, once again Drake learned the end of another civilization.

"When do we leave for the ruins?" Asked the masked Hunter,

"Will be leaving at the docks in one hour, prepare proper gear in case things get hairy." Said the green haired doctor, and with another inhuman burst of speed Oobleck raced into the elevator and descend onto the ground floor.

"Headmaster how in the hell does doctor Oobleck do that." Asked the masked hunter, that speed shouldn't be possible not even a Hunter using the quickening technique couldn't move that fast.

"I've asked him that question for years and every time I ask he says I don't know what you're talking about headmaster." Said the headmaster as he toke another sip of coffee.

Deciding somethings are simply meant to be hidden Drake made his way into the elevator and descend onto the ground floor. Making his way to his dorm Drake saw something he thought he never see in his lifetime. Desperately trying to open his dorms door was a almost completely naked Jaune, his only piece of clothing was his boxer decorated in red hearts.

Approaching the naked blonde Drake asked,"Jaune is this a fetish or something I need to know about?" said the completely confused Hunter,

apparently unaware of Drakes presence until he spoke Jaune screamed and began hugging his wounded heart, after a few seconds of Jaune recovering he responded with" No, Cardin and his team jumped me after breakfast. Pyrrha and Nora are out to refuel on ammo and Ren is somewhere meditating. Leaving me out here until they comeback." Said the blonde knight in a completely miserable tone.

"Don't worry Jaune give me a few minutes and I'll get the door open." Said the masked Hunter as he entered his dorm ignoring Jaune asking for an explanation. Drake equipped all the essential tools of mass destruction his pistol, utility belt, Hunters tools and his favorite weapon the Holy Moonlight great sword placing it inside his sheathe.

"Alright Jaune stand back and I'll open the door." Said the masked Hunter, Jaune complied and moved away. Sheathing his great-sword Drake slashed the locks off letting the doors swing open on there own.

"Drake are you insane!" Screamed the blonde knight,

"Jaune it was either I did that or you stay out here in your boxers for Gods know how long until someone found you and ruined your reputation, which did you prefer?"

0-0

"That's what I thought, now if you'll excuse me I need to go to the docks. Also if any of the professors ask you did this." Said the masked Hunter as he made way to the docks,

"What!? Drake come back here, why me!?" Screamed the blonde knight,

When Drake arrived at the docks he saw doctor Oobleck sipping coffee from a thermos. "Good to see you on time Drake now lets get on the Bullhead we're burning daylight." And with that statement Oobleck grabbed Drake's arm and at sonic speed dragged him into his seat on the Bullhead.

Shaking of the bizarre feeling of his heart moving into his skull Drake thought, _"Even though I just got dragged off by a green haired Doctor moving at the speed of sound, it still isn't the weirdest thing that's ever happend to me."_ And with that the bullhead took off, making way into the Emerald Forest.

"Doctor what exactly are we going to be doing at the ruins?" Asked the masked Hunter,

"Assuming ever thing goes as planned I will be spending several hours examining every crumb, inch and dust of the ruins in hopes of learning anything new on the Aima civilization, while you fend off any Grim in the area that could damage the ruins." Said the green haired doctor with a swig of his coffee,

"Don't you mean you or the ruins." Asked the masked Hunter,

"Don't worry Drake while I do consider myself a intellectual type I'm more than capable of defending myself, on the other hands the ruins are not and if they are lost mankind will forever lose some of it's history that's why we must protect it at all cost." Said the green haired doctor in a voice full of determination,

Drake couldn't help but respect the doctor, while a little strange he was a remarkable Hunter.

After the brief conversation Drake and Oobleck rode in silence for a few minutes until the pilot said they would be landing. Getting out of their seats Drake and Oobleck made there way out of the Bullhead revealing they landed in a clearing.

"Why did we land here doctor?" Asked the masked Hunter, "The ruins are surrounded by dense forest making it impossible to land next to so will move onward from here and rendezvous back with the Bullhead in five hours." Said the green haired doctor,

"Alright then lets get a move on." Said the masked Hunter, and with that the duo began walking through the Emerald Forest.

"Drake can I ask you a question?" Asked the green haired doctor, "Sure doctor what is it?" Asked the masked Hunter,

"Why did you choose to become a Hunter?" Asked the green haired doctor, the effect was immediate Drake stopped dead in his track and making eye contact with the green haired doctor asked, "Why would you ask that doctor Oobleck?' Asked the masked Hunter in a forced calm tone,

"You see Drake while I do admire the vast number of youths coming to Beacon to learn how to be Hunters and Huntresses most often they become Hunters for the wrong reasons. To be rich and powerful, gain the strength to hurt others, revenge and countless other less than honorable reasons have driven people to become Hunters, when the only reason to become a Hunter is to protect those who cant defend themselves and strive to make this world a better place. That's why I ask all my students this so I can guide them down the right path, so I'll ask you again Drake why did you choose to become a Hunter?" Said the green haired doctor in a serious tone.

"To be honest doctor the reason I'm a Hunter has always changed the more I fight. At first becoming a Hunter was my only option, become strong and survive or die. But as time went on it evolved beyond that. Guilt, vengeance, duty the list goes on and on, I guess I lack any resolve huh doctor?" Said Drake in a dejected tone turning away from doctor Oobleck.

Drake then felt the doctors hand on his shoulder turning to reface the green haired doctor, Oobleck with a smile that seemed to radiate wisdom said. " Drake no one has ever woken up one day and instantly knew what they wanted to do the rest of their life. That's why youth is so beautiful, it gives you all the time in the world and then some to discover what you truly want. You have four years at Beacon Drake I'm sure through your efforts and help from your friends you'll discover what you truly want to fight for."

"Thank you doctor Oobleck that means a lot." Said the masked Hunter smiling under his mask. "Drake this has been a delightful conversation, but I'm afraid we must cut it short." Said the green haired doctor taking a swig of his coffee,

"And why is that doctor?" Asked the confused Hunter,

"The Grim behind us seem to be done stalking us and is ready to pounce." Said the green haired doctor. Responding to the doctor revealing it a flash of darkness pounced at them.

With the grace of a slightly insane doctor and Hunter Oobleck and Drake avoided the attack.

"What in the Gods name is that thing!?" Screamed the masked Hunter looking at the Beast.

It's was a large reptilian creature about twice the size of Drake. It sprouted two sets of arms each of which were accompanied by dagger like claws, its legs are odd, besides being muscular enough that they looked like they could easily shatter stone they'r catlike. The mask is defiantly the strangest one yet, a white triangular mask with four spikes on the top if its head, followed by two glowing red cat-like eyes as big as bowling balls. "Its a Hades Punisher, infamous for their tactic of stalking their prey in perfect silence then pouncing on it's pour victims and using its four powerful arms to turn said poor victims into a bloody paste." Said the green doctor who toke another sip of his freakin coffee.

Drake deiced to take action, unsheathing his Moonlight great-sword and his pistol he attempted to stab the Beast through its head. The Beast retaliated swiping the blade with its claws deflecting Drakes attack. Drake retreated jumping back in order to reposition himself in order to strike again. The Hades Punisher expected this and pounced again in hopes of pinning Drake down so it could tear out his throat. "To easy." Said the masked Hunter, responding to the Beasts tactic Drake shot it in the chest with his pistol, the impact of the blood infused bullet knocked the Beast of course and sent it crashing to its side. Drake rushed the Beast, in a desperate attempt to protect itself till it got back on its feet the Hades Punisher swiped two of its claws in a horizontal way. Drake ducked the pathetic attack and sliced of its arms. As the Hades Punisher roared in pain Drake toke the opportunity to shove his great-sword through the Beasts mouth scattering specks of flesh and fragments of its mask onto the ground.

Sheathing his weapons, Drake gave a deadpan look (though on one could tell because of his mask) at the green haired doctor who was still leisurely sipping his coffee.

"Doctor I'm going to steal that coffee and throw it in your face." Said the annoyed Hunter,

"Hahaha, come now Drake I needed to asses how strong you are in order to find out how much I can depend on you, and seeing how you fantastically dismissed that Grim I must say I wouldn't have any other first year student as my assistant." Said the green haired doctor in a proud tone,

seeing the logic behind the doctors actions Drake decided to let it go. After about an hour of walking and dispatching a few Beowolfs that were easily sliced and diced by Drake they finally arrived at the Aima ruins.

The entrance may have been impressive a few centuries ago but in its current state is was rather sad. The columns that once lead to the entrance were nearly completely gone with just a few broken base pieces and a little debri to show they ever existed. The entrance itself was a the shattered rectangular frame over a hole in what appeared to be a small mountain.

"Beautiful isn't it Drake, the wonderful architecture of the Aima people, even in there dire state they still kept to their pride and honer and built the best structures they could." Said the green haired doctor as with his iconic inhuman speed zipped around the remains and began taking notes with a notepad he seemed to pull out of thin air.

 _"Thank goddess you'll never see the Yharnam labyrinth doctor you'ed spend the rest of your life taking notes."_ Thought the masked Hunter,

"But the true knowledge awaits us inside shall we drake?" Said the green haired doctor facing the entrance. " Let's just hope theirs nothing to crazy in there." Said the masked Hunter as he and the green haired doctor walked into the ruins.

Little did Drake know how much he would regret that sentence.

 **And so closes another chapter hope you guys like it and spoilers my second OC character will appear next chapter. With that lame teaser I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, comment and review if you feel like it and have a nice day.**

 **Sincerely Lazerhat9001**


	10. Chapter 10

The Aima's legacy: Part 2

 **I'm back ladies and gentlemen. I am so sorry for the extremely long wait school, family and life itself seemed determined to distract me from writing. But I'm back and as penitence for the wait please enjoy this extra long chapter**

As Drake stepped into the ruins he noticed the walls were covered in crude pictures and strange text he couldn't read. Looking at the walls with stars in his eyes the green haired doctor said, "Beautiful isn't it?"

As the doctor continued to swoon and take notes Drake also began to analyze the ruins. The insides are in a much better condition then the outside, with the mountain protecting it from the elements, the pictures look like they haven't been touched since the day they were carved and the walls have very few cracks, but the most intriguing thing was in the far end of the room was another passage with what appeared to be a plaque made of gold with the strange text engraved into it.

"Doctor Oobleck what does that plaque say it seems rather important, it might tell us what's down that passage." Said the masked Hunter, zooming over to the plaque Oobleck began to read, " Be warned all who travel down this path, if your flesh is weak and your spirit frail you shall be broken by the power of the Aima royal family, and your remains will decay here forever as punishment for failing." Finished the doctor,

"Interesting it seems these ruins were created to protect something valuable enough that the royal family deemed it necessary to keep safe. Come Drake in the name of history we shall go down the passage and discover what the Aima wanted to guard or die trying." Said the green haired doctor as he heroically pointed down the passage.

"Very well doctor Oobleck you first, age before beauty as they say." Said the masked Hunter gesturing towards the passage. "That's the spirit Drake I knew you wouldn't back down from venturing into the unknown, follow me." Said the green haired doctor as he began walking down the path. " _I'm sure I have more experience in traveling into the unknown doctor."_ Thought the masked Hunter as he followed the doctor.

About two minutes down the path Drake and Oobleck found the first of the ruins victims. Both Hunters were looking down at a large hole in the floor that had spikes and several remains at the bottom, the remains consisted of human skeletons, tattered clothing and several ancient weapons.

"Interesting." Said the green haired Hunter as he reached into his jackets pocket and pulled out his thermos. With one flick of his wrist the thermos enlarged in both width and size and a handle sprouted from the bottom, with its transformation complete the thermos now had the form of a human length torch with flames coming out the top of thermos.

 _"What is this world? Even a damn thermos is a weapon, what's next will a lunch box turn into a rocket launcher or perhaps a spatula will transform into a katana."_ Thought the masked Hunter at the insanity of the doctor's weapon.

Before he could process anymore Oobleck jumped down into the pit and right before he was impaled on the spikes he jammed his thermos into the pits walls stomping himself. Hanging off his thermos like a monkey on a branch Oobleck attempted to pick up one of the human skulls with his feet, only for it to instantly turn into dust upon contact.

"That confirms my suspicious, these poor gentleman perished here centuries ago rather than recently." Said the green haired doctor, Oobleck then preceded to kick the pits walls with so much force it propelled him out of the pit. "Doctor as much as I appreciated that display of your skills what was the purpose of that?" Asked the confused masked Hunter,

"Well you see Drake I had to deduce when those poor souls died as to determine if we were potentially the second or hundred group of explorers to transverse these ruins and by the condition of those remains it's most likely dozens of others have come and perished here. As sad as that may be it means that several other traps have already been sprung making this adventure easier for us." Finished the green haired doctor. Seeing as how the doctor was right Drake leap over the pit and began walking down the path with Oobleck.

Ooblecks prediction that several others had activated the ruins traps was quickly confirmed, as they traveled further into the ruins they saw numerous activated traps. In one room it appeared that the exits to the room where ounce sealed by some form of contraption and poisons scorpions were released threw tiny openings from the ceilings, it was easy to deduce this from the tiny holes on the rooms ceiling, the tiny corpses of hundreds of scorpions and the human remains of the traps victims.

Another room had a tiled floor with several lion's heads plastered all over the room even the ceiling, there are four different symbols on each tile, a sword, club, bow and shield. Stepping on the wrong tile seemed to cause dozens of dart to fire from the lions heads killing whoever choose wrong and judging from the dozens of remains in this room this trap had fooled many.

Drake and Oobleck had decided the trap was to risky to take the chance it had run out of dartsand began trying to figure out how to get through the trap safely. Eventually Drake decided they should try the shield tile as it was the only one that wasn't a weapon. Luckily he was right, carefully walking along the shield tiles Drake and Oobleck safely made it through.

This continued for what felt like hours, trap upon trap filled with the corpses of past explorers, carefully navigating across traps that were still possibly active, as time passed Drake couldn't help but wonder one thing.

"Doctor can I ask you for your opinion on something." Politely asked the masked Hunter, "Of course Drake, what do you want my opinion on." Asked the green haired Doctor, "What in the seven hells are these traps guarding? We've seen dozens of traps with each deadlier than the last, what was so precious to the Aima that they put up this much security for?" Said the masked Hunter thoroughly annoyed and curious with this ordeal.

"I've been wondering that as well Drake, the remains of the royal treasury were discovered miles away from this location, the Aima also cremated all their dead believing it was a grave sin to allow the bodies of their people to be eaten by worms and maggots so this isn't an elaborate tomb, and as skilled as they were they used rather primitive weapons so this isn't a weapons vault. All we can do is keep going further until we reach the end." Said the green haired doctor.

Deciding complaining would just make this journey harder Drake decided to stay quiet and try not to die. Finally they entered the main chamber. The room was huge easily as big as Beacons cafeteria. At the far end of the room was an altar with a ceramic box at its center, and overlooking the box is a giant bronze statue.

It's roughly twelve feet tall wearing a Greek styled armor complete with sandals and helmet. In its left hand it wields a bronze shield and its right hand is holding a bronze halberd. They were two distinct features that caught Drakes attention. The first thing is the statue is incredibly detailed. It has the face of a muscular man with scared features, there's a scare over his left eye that seemed to be cause by a sword slash. Dozens of scratches over its armor and weapons as if the arms had seen dozens of battles and there are several dents it its helmet. The second thing was there are several small blotches of brown on it as if a little kid had thrown mud at it.

"Looks like we finally made it doctor, time to see what the hell's in that box." Said the masked Hunter, "Don't be reckless Drake I wouldn't be surprised if there was one last trap in this room." Said the green haired doctor as he tightly held his weaponized thermos. "Of course doctor." Said Drake following his teacher's example and tightly held his great sword with both his hands.

They both began slowly approaching the box, reaming cautious in the likelihood a trap would activate. Surprisingly they made it all the way to altar without some much as a poison dart flying from the wall.

"That's quite surprising, I suppose the Aima thought whoever got to this chamber didn't need to be tested anymore." Said the green haired doctor, "I suppose so doctor." Said Drake as he reached to open the lid of the box. The second Drake touched the box he heard a loud creak and doctor Oobleck yelling "Look out!" Oobleck grabbed Drake by the back of his attire and flung him backward.

Landing on his back Drake ignored the pain, "Doctor what the hell was that for!?" Yelled the masked Hunter demanding to know why he was just tossed like a rag doll. Looking at the altar Drake saw the statue had lowered its halberd in an attempted to cut him in half. _"I must have triggered some kind of mechanism."_ Thought the masked Hunter, "Thank you doctor sorry for yelling." Said the masked Hunter slightly embarrassed at his actions."

"Don't worry Drake I'm sure I would have fallen for that trap if I was alone, the most important thing is-." The world may never know what doctor Oobleck was about to say as the statue with almost surreal speed slammed its shield into his chest sending him flying across the room and causing him to crash right next to Drake.

"What in the world?" Said the green haired doctor getting up from the attack. The statue jumped of its pedestal landing a few feet from the duo, it lifted its halberd preparing to attack.

"Move!" Said the masked Hunter as he and Oobleck rolled out of the way of the attack. Drake attempted to thrust his great sword into the statues side, but the statue parried the attack with its halberd and bashed him in the chest with his shield sending Drake crashing to the floor. Oobleck tried firing a fireball at the statue, but it didn't even faze the bronze monster and Oobleck was forced to avoid another swing of the bronze halberd. Regrouping with the green haired doctor at the far end of the room Drake began to speak,

"Doctor what is this thing and how do we stop it?" Questioned the masked Hunter as the bronze statue began leisurely walking towards them. "I don't have the slightest clue Drake, the Aima's technology weren't nearly advanced enough to create a animatronic this strong and it's not a parasitic Grim or the statues eyes would be glowing red." Said the green haired doctor in a panic voice.

Drake was thinking hard whatever this thing is it's skilled. It had effortlessly paired his attack and it was durable enough to ignore doctor Ooblecks fireball as if it was nothing, only two of Drakes weapons could possibly hurt the thing and one of them may kill Oobleck in the process, there is only one option.

"Doctor I have a plan I need you to distract that monster for a few seconds." Said the masked Hunter as he began to run to the other side of the chamber to distance him-self from the statue. "Wait, what?" Asked the confused green haired Hunter, but before he could say another word the statue swing at him with its halberd forcing Oobleck to dodge the assault.

Safe for the moment Drake grabbed the hilt of his sword with his left hand and placed it horizontally in front of his face and slid his right hand along the length of the blade. "Ludwig lend me your guiding moonlight so I may win this fight and may you and all my brethren pray for my sanity." Drake chanted.

The sword was engulfed in a beautiful emerald flash, when it died down the true form of the Moonlight Great sword showed. A beautifully crafted five foot blade the oozed a glorious emerald light.

This blade lead Drake to hundreds of victories and if it wasn't for the blade Drake would still be trapped in Yharnam. But now was not the time to reflect on past victories now was the time for action.

Drake charged the statue who was still engaging Oobleck. A sense of power began flowing through Drakes body and into the great sword as it glowed brighter and brighter. "Doctor Oobleck move quickly!" Warned the masked Hunter as he rapidly approached his foe. Not needing to be warned a second time Oobleck leaped out of the way as Drake fired a wave of moonlight at the statue. The statue tried to block the attack with its shield, but it was in vain the moment the wave collided with the ancient shield it was instantly destroyed with the wave slamming into the statue cutting of its left arm and sending it crashing into the floor.

"Well done Drake!" Yelled the green haired doctor as he began resting on the floor tired. "Thank you doctor you rest while I-." Drake couldn't finish his sentence as he looked in shock as the bronze statue began to get up.

 _"It's still able to move? Even after taking a direct hit from Holy Moonlight, how did such a primitive people make such a fierce machine?"_ Thought the masked Hunter as the statue got onto its feet. Then the weirdest thing that happened all day happened, the statue opened its mouth and began to speak.

"Warriors well done no one has ever presented as much as a challenge as you to have and for that you have my respect." Drake didn't speak he was to busy trying to figure out a way to destroy the statue, Oobleck did not share his mentality. The doctor's eyes were the size of bowling balls and if his mouth hung any lower it would touch the floor.

"This-this is incredible uh Mr. Statue can you please elaborate on how the Anima made you sentient?" Begged the doctor with the expression of a five-year-old child looking at the newest action figure.

"I suppose since there is the possibility this will be my last battle I will share my tale, if you hold no obligations wielder of that mysterious blade." Asked the statue gesturing towards Drake. No dropping his guard and taking a defensive stance Drake said " Very well tell us."

The statue eyes seem to look far away from the world as he began remising Drake imagined if he had the ability to the statue would be forming a brooding face.

"Once centuries ago I was Apollo Aima prince of the Aima kingdom. One hot summer day three strange men wearing black cloaks sneak past our defenses and fought threw the royal guards and straight into my father chambers while he was training me in sword play. The oldest of the three a feeble looking pale man was carrying a box the very box in this chamber. Pointing his skeletal figure at my father the old man said "You and your people will guard this forever."

My father laughed at the old man and demanded to know what fool would dare command him. The old man simply said "Your new master now stop wasting time we must begin preparations if the box is to properly protected." This enraged my father, he charged the old man sword in hand and right before the sword could slice the bastards head off one of his companions blocked the attack with a dagger he had hide in his cloak.

My father quickly responded and backed away from the warrior and attempted a low swipe at the feet of the old man's lackey. The lackey responded by jumping over my father sword and attempted to stab my father in the chest, my father was able to block the attack but it was already over.

The second after my father blocked the attack the old man maneuvered behind and shoved his entire hand through my father's chest killing him instantly. All I could do was stand there, my anger completely consumed by fear. The old man slowly walked towards me and said in a tone that would make demons cower in fear,

"I've killed your king the strongest amongst you with ease. You now have two options young prince, live and serve me or I kill you and make your people obey me through force, the choice is yours." What could I have possibly done I was out matched, outnumbered and all my guards had been slayed. I surrendered and began following the old mans every order.

He order me and my people to abandon our kingdom and move into the forest. We slaved for years building this dungeon, my people either died of exhaustion, hunger, disease or the black beasts devouring them. When it was finally complete the old man and his minions brought me into this very chamber. Then the old man said the last thing he ever said to me,

"Young prince thank you, you and your people's sacrifice will not be in vain if you wait patiently for a man stronger than you, I promise you that." With that the old man's hand started to glow an ominous shade of green and he rammed it into my chest and began pulling. I felt agony as I had never known before it felt as if the old man was ripping out every bone in my body and I wished he did then I would have died. When he finally ripped his hand out of my chest, right before I lost conscious I saw a small grey orb in his hand that looked as if it was made out of my aura.

When I woke up I didn't see the old man or his minions, I couldn't move and I couldn't feel anything the old man had trapped my soul in this accursed statue. As time moved on I discovered I could only move and speak when an intruder entered this room. I've killed dozens of thieves, scholars and fools who wondered into this room waiting patiently for the day the old man's promise would come true. And finally after all these long years a worthy opponent has arrived." The statue finished in a voice that resonated sorrow.

Drake was grinding his teeth in rage, the grip on his sword so hard his hands began bleeding a little. "Why? Why?! Why are you still serving that bastard he's gone, he's been dead for centuries. So tell me why after everything he did to you, your kingdom your father why are you still here guarding that stupid box?! Screamed the enraged Hunter, he couldn't take it Apollo had been through so much yet he still served that cruel bastard he couldn't understand why.

"Because it can't all be for nothing! Perhaps he was just lying to me so I would be a good watchdog; perhaps I'm nothing more than a pathetic prince who let his home and people be destroyed. But if I can make all the suffering and pain mean something than I will gladly fight until the end in this hellhole! With that finally roar Apollo's body began to glow gray.

"Even though he doesn't have an organic body he's still able to use aura?" Said the shocked green haired doctor.

"Death or victory!" With that battle cry Apollo charged Drake attempting to smash him with his halberd. Drake rolled out of the way behind Apollo and attempted to slash his back. The moment the blade collided with Apollo it was instantly deflected, unable to recover in time Drake was swatted by Apollo sending the masked Hunter onto the floor.

Oobleck jumped high into the air and attempted a downward smash into Apollo's head while he was distracted. But just like with Drake's sword the thermos was deflected, luckily Oobleck was able to recover quickly and landed on his feet. Shifting his attention to the green haired doctor Apollo attempted a series of slashes, Oobleck was cornered now it seemed his weapon had no effect on the empowered former price and he was forced to stay on the defensive dogging the assault, but he knew it wouldn't last forever all it would take was a lucky shot or a small mistake for the former prince to slash him into pieces all he could do was buy time and hope Drake could come up with a plan.

Drake was slowly getting off the floor, the blow seemed to crack a few of his ribs and his vision was hazy. Standing up and regaining his bearing Drake saw Oobleck fighting Apollo, Drake had to be careful Apollo was far more powerful with his aura activated and most likely only Holy moonlight would now hurt him.

Once again Drake began charging his great sword and at the peak of its power he released a wave of Holy moonlight. The former prince had anticipated this, in one fluid motion Apollo swept the floor forcing Oobleck to retreat and spun around and his halberd collided with the wave of moonlight causing it to shattered into emerald shards. "I wont fall for the same trick twice warrior!" Yelled the bronze warrior as he charged Drake. Apollo attempted a leaping smash that Drake avoided by rolling to the right. Apollo had learned Drake is an agile fighter that relied on avoiding attacks and exploiting enemy openings. The moment Drake recovered from the roll Apollo delivered a swift kick straight into Drakes guts, the force making him slide across the room with Drake vomiting a revolting mixture of stomach acid and blood.

"Damn it all!" Yelled Drake at the pain, the blow crushed his stomach forcing Drake to use all his will to remain conscious and every once of his strength to keep his hold on his sword.

"How disappointing, it looks like you aren't the one I was waiting for." Said Apollo who was now looming over Drake. He raised his halberd above the helpless Drake and prepared to deliver the final blow. Right before the final blow could be struck Oobleck jumped onto Apollo's back and wrapped his thermos around his neck.

"If you think I'm going to stand there and let you murder my student then your sadly mistaken." Said the green haired doctor as he heaved against Apollo's throat, stumbling backwards from the force Apollo quickly dropped his halberd and attempted to grab Oobleck and fling him of his back.

 _"I have to take this chance or it's all over."_ Thought the agonizing Hunter as he painfully got up coughing blood in the process. Standing Drake prepared his final attack as one last time the Moonlight Great sword began to glow.

Roaring in frustration Apollo finally grabbed Oobleck and flung him to the side, "Lets end this!" Roared the former prince as he attempted to crush Drake with his fist before he could launch his attack.

Drake lunged his blade forward and released a liner Holy Moonlight wave that ripped through Apollo shattering his hand and impaling him right through his chest, the forcing sending the bronze titan crashing to the floor.

As his life flashed before his eyes the former prince said only one thing, "It wasn't all for nothing….." And with that the last Aima was dead.

Drake looked over his fallen foe and with a mixture of pity and sadness and said a small prayer, " May you enjoy an eternal peaceful dream Apollo you've earned it." To conclude the prayer Drake gave a small bow and passed out on the floor.

When Drake regained consciousness he was sitting down on the floor leaning against the wall , he felt like he had been ran over by a boulder then trampled by horses.

"Good to see you're awake Drake how do you feel?" Said the concerned green haired doctor, "I'm in to much pain to be dead so I can at least say I'm alive." Groaned the beat to hell Hunter,

" But that's not important what about the box did you examine it yet?" Questioned the beat to hell Hunter,

"No, I've been waiting for you to wake up I would be a downright dastard to discover what on earth Apollo was guarding without you, after all if it wasn't for you and your semblance we would be dead." Finished the green haired Hunter,

 _"So he thinks the Moonlight Great swords power is my semblance, better remember that it makes a good cover for me."_ Thought the beat to hell Hunter as he got up.

Walking over to the altar both Oobleck and Drake just spent a moment staring at the box, "The content of this box was deemed so important an entire civilization was sacrificed to protect it, it's time the world found out what's inside." Said the green haired Hunter as he slid of the box's cover, sending it crashing to the floor.

"What in God's name is this?" Said the completely bewildered green haired Hunter.

Inside the box is a dusty human skull with a big crack in the forehead. Drake couldn't take it anymore, "THIS IS IT? APOLLO, HIS FATHER, THE ENTIRE AIMA CIVILIZATION THEY GAVE THEIR LIVES FOR THIS WORTHLESS TRASH!"

Drake grabbed the skull with the intent of slamming it into the floor shattering it into hundreds of pieces. He would never follow through with that plan as the moment he touched the skull a vision played in his mind.

Drake was now in a chamber so dark he could only see the frail old cloaked figure right in front of him Drake noticed he has a dagger in his left hand.

"Warrior if you are seeing this message that means you have successfully killed Apollo and for that I will commend you. But the reason you are seeing this is I come baring a warning, by the time you see this message the black moon will soon return and attempt to finish what it began millennium ago you must prepare or the world will be consumed and humanity will be erased."

And with that last word the cloaked figure lunged at Drake sending his dagger through his skull ending the vision.

Drake opened his eyes and found himself back in the ruins he was still clutching the old skull in his hand. "Drake- Drake what happened what's wrong?" Asked the concerned doctor,

"Nothing doctor I just remembered a bad dream."

 **Quick announcement my good friends. Starting next chapter we go back on track with RWBY's story line. Don't worry Drake will deal with new crazy adventures soon enough. Now like always comment and review if you feel like it and I hope you have a nice day**

 **Sincerely Lazerhat9001**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone I have returned from the dead and I got to say it's nice to be among the living again. But seriously it's nice to be back on the site. Words can not describe how sorry I am for not posting anything sooner. During summer I had family stuff, then school started and now theirs college stuff I have to deal with, but i know thats no** **excuse for leaving you guys for so long. All I can do is say I'm sorry and please enjoy the new chapter.**

It's been a few weeks since Drake's battle with Apollo. After Drake and Oobleck exited the ruins and returned to Beacon they told headmaster Ozpin the whole story.

Ozpin and Oobleck agreed that Apollo's statue should be sent to Atlas to be examined and the mysterious skull should be analyzed by Oobleck and his fellow historians to try and figure out who the skull once was.

Drake kept his vision to himself he didn't need Ozpin to think he was completely insane, not only that but Drake didn't know what to make of the vision. The old man's rambling didn't make any sense, what was the black moon, when would it appear and most importantly how dangerous was it? Drake didn't have any of those answers and had no means of finding them so he decided to continue his training at Beacon and keep an eye out for anything unusual or at least anything more unusual than normal.

Currently Drake was sitting in the bleachers of the sparing room watching Jaune fighting against Cardin. Maybe fighting was too inaccurate, the accurate turn was seeing Jaune flay his sword around as Cardin played with him.

It almost hurt to see Jaune fight, Jaune is incredibly reckless constantly charging and clashing against Cardin even though the different in strength is obvious. Jaune also apparently doesn't know what defense is and he made no attempts to avoid or block Cardin's attacks instead he simply toke the blows and pressed forward like an animal who forgot what survival instincts were. But the biggest problem was painfully obvious from the way he held his weapons to his stance you could tell Jaune has very little experience with combat against Beast or otherwise, how he got into Beacon must have been nothing short of a miracle, he was so unskilled Drake couldn't help but be reminded of himself when he first became a Hunter.

Drakes thought were interpreted by the sound of Jaune clashing his sword against Cardin's mace an instant mistake as Cardin quickly over takes Jaune. "This is the part where you lose." Says Cardin in an irritatingly cocky voice, "Over my dead ehh." Was all the blonde knight could say before Cardin proceeded to knee Jaune in his stomach sending him groaning onto the floor, Cardin lifts his mace high above his head ready to bash Jaunes skull into a mixture of brain matter and broken bones, but before he can a large alarm sound's declaring the end of the match.

"That's enough." Says Professor Goodwitch as she walks onto stage and begins explaining that Jaune's monitor was in the red meaning in a tournament match the official over looking the match would declare Jaune's defeat. Scolding Jaune over his recklessness in the fight Glynda reminds us that the Vytal Festival was approaching soon and we should all prepare to represent Vale.

As everyone clears out to head for lunch I take a quick glance at Jaune who looks thoroughly depressed at his lose as I make way towards the cafeteria, Jaune follows close behind.

At lunch Nora decides to for about the seventeenth time recap here dream of hunting and skinning Ursa's and selling their pelts, with Ren correcting here of course. Digging into my small mountain of food I can't help but notice Jaune to put it bluntly looks like a puppy who got kicked, split on and then thrown into a dumpster.

"Jaune are you okay?" I asked the depressed blonde, losing a sparring match no matter how badly would cause this depression.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" Said the blonde knight as he nervously darted his eyes around the room.

"It's just that you seem a little not okay." Says Ruby,

"What? No way I'm fine guys just look." Says the blonde knight with a painfully forced grin. Before Drake could answer his ears were assaulted by what sounded like a deranged monkey trying to attract a mate.

Turning around the terrible noise is reveled to be Cardin and his teammates laughing and making fun of Velvet.

"Excuse me everyone I have some bones to break." Said Drake as he got up and was getting ready to use team CRDL's heads as punching bags.

" Don't forget to break their legs!" Cheered Nora.

"Don't be stupid." Said Blake,

"It's stupid to defend your friends?" Said Drake growing quite angry at the bowed beauty.

"No it's stupid to break the rules and get yourself expelled over trash like Cardin." Said the bowed beauty in a calm but assertive voice.

 _"Damn it she's right, not to mention if I attack any student Ozpin will have me shipped to an asylum faster than I can say, this was a mistake." Thought Drake,_

"Jaune Cardin's been bullying you since the first week of school." Said the red head amazon in a concerned voice.

"Oh please name one time he's bullied me." Asked the blonde knight,

"The countless times he's knocked your books out of your hands, causing your shield to expand in a door so you'd be stuck, sending you flying out of Beacon in your own locker and that other incident I promised not to tell anyone about." Said Drake as he counted the various incidents with his fingers.

"Jaune if you need help just ask us." Said the concerned red headed amazon.

"Yeah lets' go with my plan and break their legs!" Said the orange haired berserker in an excited tone.

"Guys it's fine really. Besides it's not just me he's a jerk to everyone." Said the blonde knight as he got up.

"Oww that hurts!" Cried Velvet from the other table, Cardin the bastard had started pulling on her ears.

"I told you they were real." Said the massive prick as his teammates laughed and hurled more insults at Velvet. Eager to get away Velvet began walking out of the cafeteria covering her face, but Drake could have sworn he saw tears running down here face.

 _"Cardin the second I get the chance I will beat you to an inch of your life and right before I beat you to death I will heal you with the Choir Bell and do it again till I am satisfied."_ Thought Drake as he plotted his vengence.

"I'm going to go check on Velvet." Said Drake as he got up and left the cafeteria. It didn't take Drake long to find Velvet she was sitting all alone in a vacant classroom, she appears to be silently crying.

"Velvet can I talk to you?" Said Drake as he stepped into the classroom.

Looking up with tears coming down her bloodshot eyes, struggling Velvet said, "Sure."

Drake walks towards and sat down on the sit next to her. Drake would be lying if he said he knew what to say comforting a crying girl was not his forte.

"Is Cardin right?" Asked the bunny eared girl with tears in her eyes.

Confused Drake asked, "Is he right about what?"

"Am I just a freak? People have been telling me that my whole life because of these stupid, stupid ears, and no matter how many times my parents or my teammates try telling me their wrong or they're just a bunch of idiots I cant help but think they may be right." Finishing her say Velvet burst's into a fresh new set of tears.

In a gentle tone Drake said, "Velvet I know I'll sound like a broken record but you're not a freak you're a beautiful, strong, skilled huntress that deserves to be here, and if anyone tells you otherwise just let me know and ill teach them some respect." Said Drake cracking his knuckles to emphasize his point.

"No, don't do that!" Yelled the bunny eared girl in a slightly panicked voice.

Huh? What do you mean don't do that?" Said the surprised Hunter.

"I'm glad you think so much of me, I really do appreciate it, but violence only brings violence I came here to end the violence and discrimination towards Faunus not attack humans that don't understand us, if I wanted to do that I would've join the White Fang." Said the bunny eared girl with more conviction in here voice then Drake had ever heard.

Smiling Drake said, "Let me add to what I said before on top of everything you've got a heart of gold."

Blushing a bit Velvet was about to say something but was interrupted by the bell.

"Looks like we talked a bit to long we better get to class." Said Drake as he got up.

"Yeah, thanks for listening Drake I appreciate it." Said the bunny eared girl.

"Anytime Velvet." Said Drake as he left the classroom and began making way for his history class.

History is Drake's favorite class mostly because being in an alien world means that everything is vital information for him to absorb. As professor Oobleck zipped around the room at his usual inhuman speed he was telling the class about the Menagerie conflict an incident were Faunus attempted to gain humans right through violence in retaliation for humans attempting to contain them on the island of Menagerie.

 _"What a stupid plan it's almost if they wanted the Faunus to rebel."_ Thought Drake.

"I know that all this may seem like your typical ancient boring history you'll forget within twenty minutes after class is over, but keep in mind these events are fairly recent, the effects of the incident can still be seen today, raise your hand if you have been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Said the green haired doctor.

Several students raised their hands including Velvet. " Terrible just terrible. Remember students it's precisely this kind of hate and ignorance that breeds violence! The current White Fangs existence is proof of that." Finished Oobleck with a sip of his coffee.

As classed progressed both Cardin and Jaune got in trouble and were forced to speak with doctor Oobleck after class. _"This seems like a good opportunity."_ Thought Drake as he waited outside the door and waited for the blonde knight.

After a few minutes Jaune and Cardin came out of the class, with Cardin brushing bumping past Jaune of course.

"Hey Jaune come with me." Said Drake as he gestured towards the stairs that lead to the roof. Not saying a word Jaune followed Drake up to the roof. As they reached the top Jaune looked over the ledge and said, "Drake I'm not that depressed."

It happened almost instantly.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Drake screamed clutching his head. Drake felt his braining pounding as if it were trying to burst out of his head, his gray matter tearing itself apart. Closing his eyes Drake knelled over praying the pain would stop.

"Drake what's wrong!?" Asked the confused knight as he rushed to Drake's side. Kneeling in front of him Jaune held on to Drake's shoulders and said, "Drake speak to me how can I help you?" Asked the blonde knight, fear was quickly rising in his mind he had no idea how to help, it took all his will power to not panic.

The pain soon stopped Drake could feel his thought returning to him. "What the hell was that?" Said Drake as he thought out loud.

"Whatever do you mean friend?" Said a kind raspy voice.

Drake open his eyes so big they resembled baseballs, the owner of that voice couldn't possible be here at Beacon. But there he is in his white robes decorated with elegant gold symbols, his neatly combed blonde hair and across his face is his trademark smile.

"Alfred?" Said Drake in a tone of sheer disbelief.

"What's wrong my friend you look like you've seen a ghost." Said the kind Executioner.

Backing away from his former friend Drake said, "No you can't be Alfred, this can't be real, I saw his body, he killed himself with his own two hands still kneeling at his master's grave."

In a kind and soothing voice Alfred said "You must have slept and had a terrible dream, as you can see I am well perhaps a few blood vials would clear your mind." Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out one of Yharnams iconic blood vials, its crimson content swirling and churning.

"No this is all wrong, stay away from me!" Yelled Drake as he got up and drew his pistol pointing it at the Alfred imposter.

Still smiling the Alfred clone slowly walks towards Drake and says "Is that what you want Drake? To kill me, one of your sole friends in this cursed world? Come now Drake let's take a moment to gather our thoughts and talk this through like sane human beings."

Drake lowered his pistol slightly, _"Maybe he's right maybe I should calm down for a bit."_

Putting away his pistol Drake says "Alright Alfred I'll calm down, but you need to answer all my questions honestly and with as much detail as possible."

"Of course my friend, but first you must answer a question of mine." Said Alfred.

"What question?" Asked Drake slightly confused.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME!?" Roared Alfred.

Alfred reached for his face and began clawing his face. His nails grinning against his face, blood and bits of flesh falling to the floor, blood spilling all over his robes and floor, the disgusting sounds of scrapping the flesh filling the night.

"ALFRED STOP!" Yelled Drake, he toke a step forward in an attempt to help his friend, but the moment he took a step an undescribed freezing sensation filled his body paralyzing him in place.

"YOU KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG, YOU KNEW I WAS LOSEING MYSELF. BUT YOU JUST STOOD THERE NOT DOING A THING. DID I MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU? WAS A JUST A RELIGIOUS COCKROACH YOU LAUGHED AT WHILE I TORE MYSELF APART. I CAN SEE IT CLEARLY IN MY MIND, YOU STANDING OVER MY BODY LAUGHING AT HOW THE DERANGED HUNTER SURVIVED FOR SO LONG JUST TO KILL HIMSELF, I BUT YOU EVEN TOOK A FAIR SHARE OF MY BELOGINGS TO DIDN'T YOU? Roared Alfred in a voice of pure hysteria, all along continuing to claw at his own face.

No it couldn't even be called a face anymore Alfred had clawed of all his skin revealing the flesh and veins of his face as they pulsed madly in pure agony his nerves overloaded with undescribed pain. Blood was all over Alfred's robes turning them crimson, the floor around him now a puddle of blood.

Drake was terrified he couldn't move, speak only watch as his friend was tearing himself apart as he hurled acquisitions at him.

Alfred walked close to Drake putting the bloody remains of his face right in front of Drakes face and with tears moving along his bloody ruined flesh said

"Why did you let me die, weren't we friends?"

Jaune was holding Drake in his arms, he didn't know what to do Drake had suddenly collapsed and fallen unconscious. He considered running for help but that would leave Drake all alone and vulnerable and just staying here would only worsen his condition.

"Why am I so useless, why am I so weak?" Jaune said as he belittled himself over how little power he had in this situation.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Drake screamed as his eyes snapped wide open.

Scared Jaune leapt up in surprise, letting Drakes head hit the floor.

"DRAKE! What happened are you okay?" Said the blonde knight kneeling next to the masked Hunter.

"J-Jaune? Is that really you?" Said the masked Hunter in a pleading tone.

"Yeah it's me who else would I be? But that's not important what happened Drake? You just feel unconscious for a few seconds and suddenly woke up screaming." Said the blonde knight in a slightly scared tone.

Drake got up and regained his bearings and began steadying his breathing. "How long was I unconscious Jaune?" Asked the masked Hunter.

"Maybe twenty, thirty seconds." Meekly said the blonde knight.

"Did I do or say anything while unconscious?" Asked the masked Hunter.

"No not until you woke up screaming, were you having a nightmare?" Asked the blondie knight in a concerned tone.

Thinking of a half decent lie Drake said "Don't tell the others Jaune, but I have narcolepsy."

"Narcolepsy? That condition that makes people randomly fall asleep?" Asked the concerned blonde knight.

"Yes, but I'm getting help for it so there's no need to worry the others. Odds are this will be the only time you ever see me like this." Said the lying Hunter _._

 _"What the hell happened? All Jaune did was make a bad joke and I crumble like an idiot and have the worst nightmare of my life. Maybe I should get some true professional help. No, I must be losing my mind how do I explain even half of the origins of my problems without being declared absolutely mad?"_ Thought the masked Hunter trying to piece together some form of solution.

"Drake I'm sorry." Said Jaune rather suddenly.

Torn from his thought Drake said "What are you apologizing for Jaune?"

"When you collapsed I panicked and didn't do anything. I didn't try to wake you up or even run for help and to top off how useless I am when you woke up I got scared and let your head slam against the floor." Said I completely depressed Jaune.

"Jaune its okay I'm fine and to be honest this is why I even brought you up here." Said the masked Hunter.

"What do you mean?" Asked the depressed knight.

"Jaune I've watched you since the first week I've been at Beacon. You aren't very strong, tactical, experienced and you're far too headstrong in combat. In fact if I wasn't your friend I'd call you a loser." Said the masked Hunter.

"Drake how's self-esteem? I hear it's nice to have." Said the now thoroughly depressed knight.

"You didn't let me finish." Said Drake, "Jaune you remind me of myself."

"What? What are you talking about Drake how could I ever remind me of you? You're strong, cool and mysterious. I'm just like you said a loser." Said June not even able to look Drake in the eye.

"Jaune I wasn't always like this. When I started I was a loser, about as skilled as a child, my aim so bad you think I was trying to miss my targets, I wielded my weapons with the elegance of a butcher hacking at meat and I got my ass handed to me more times than I can even remember. But I meet friends that guided and helped me, without them I still be a novice struggling how to reload my pistol." Finished the masked Hunter.

"Drake are you saying what I think your saying?" Questioned the blonde knight.

"Yes, let me help you Jaune in a few months I'll make you a true Hunter no man or Grim will be able to beat you. So what do you say Jaune?" Asked Drake as he extended his hand for Jaune to shake.

"No, no I can't let you do that Drake." Said Jaune with a hint of anger.

"Jaune why? You won't be able to succeed alone let me help you." Said the masked Hunter.

"No, Drake you weren't there! When I went into the Emerald Forest with the others for graduation you know what I did? All I could do was run, scream, hide and get stuck in a tree. While everyone else was risking their lives trying to survive. I-I couldn't do a single thing. I don't even know what I'm doing here surrounded by geniuses like Pyrrha, Ruby and You." Said the crestfallen knight.

"Jaune you're too hard on yourself, you made it here because you earned a place here at Beacon." Said the masked Hunter.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Screamed the crestfallen knight.

"What? What are you talking about Jaune?" Asked the confused masked Hunter. "I got ahold of some fake transcripts, I cheated my way into Beacon." Said the crestfallen knight.

"That's- that's insane Jaune why would you come here? A school dedicated to teaching how to fight man-eating monsters when you've never even held a blade before?" Asked the masked Hunter almost shocked by Jaunes stupidity.

"Because it's what my father did and his father and his father. It's what I wanted my whole life, to be a hero like them. If I can't even do something as simple as this then how can I ever be a hero? I'm sorry Drake but I don't want your help, goodnight." And with that the crestfallen knight left the rooftop leaving Drake alone.

"Jaune why can't you understand? No one can survive in this world alone, on one no matter how strong." And with that the Drake headed back to his dorm, unaware that a certain leech had been listening to them the whole time.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. I appreciate any comments, reviews and feedback and I hope you all have a nice day**

 **Sincerely**

 **The newly reanimated Lazerhat9001**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: United Losers**

 **I'm back from the dead, but once again I must apologize for the long wait. To much garbage got in my way leaving me no time to write. I can only hope this usually long chapter makes for it in a small way. Enjoy.**

"Drake you look terrible." Said Ruby in a concerned and worried tone. She isn't lying either, Drake's eyes look like a dead fishes with huge bags under his eyes, his voice seems tired and ragged, even his performance in training seemed to be lacking.

"It's nothing Ruby just haven't been sleeping well." Replied the masked Hunter.

Drake ever since his mysterious black out and nightmare, he's' been avoiding sleeping in fear another ghost from his past might haunt his dreams.

"Don't lie to us Drake." Says Pyrrha is surprisingly angry voice. Recovering from his surprise Drake ask, "What's wrong Pyrrha?" Asked the concerned masked Hunter. Looking absolutely livid Pyrrha yells, "No, this is about you not us, now tell us what's wrong immediately!" As she bangs her fist against the table with a loud CLANG. This silenced the table and caused everyone to stare at Pyrrha in disbelief, it was startling to see the strongest and calmest among them to blurt out in anger.

Realizing her outburst Pyrrha says, "I'm sorry Drake I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"It's fine Pyrrha, but what's got you so upset?" Questions the masked Hunter. Pyrrha's response is pointing to the other end of the cafeteria.

Drake see's Jaune sitting at a table with Cardin and his team, Cardin and his goons just sit there and laugh as Jaune gives them sheets of paper.

"Jaune has been hanging around team CRDL for days letting them push him around and whenever we question him about it he doesn't say anything." Finishes Pyrrha gesturing to Ren and Nora.

 _"_ _So he hasn't even told his team members about how he cheated his way in."_ Thought Drake.

"Drake he's been acting like this ever since you talked to him on the roof, what happened what did he say? Please tell me we have a right to know as his teammates." Pleads Pyrrha.

"How do you know I talked to Jaune on the roof?" Questions the masked Hunter suspicious of how Pyrrha got this information. "After Cardin and Jaune stayed after class I wanted to talk to him, but you grabbed him first and I saw you two go to the roof, I tried to talk to Jaune afterwards in our dorm, but he refused to talk about it." Says Pyrrha.

"I can't tell you what me and Jaune talked about here, meet me later and will talk about it, as to why he's Cardin's lap dog I honestly have only speculation." Says the masked Hunter as he gets up and leaves the table heading towards his next class.

"What do you think Jaune and Drake talked about if he can't just come out and say it?" Says Weiss is a suspicious tone. "No idea, but it must have been important if he's so secretive about it." Points out Ruby. With that the group departed going to their respective classes.

At five P.M after classes were over Pyrrha stood in front of Drakes dorm and began knocking. Opening the door the masked Hunter said, "Come in Pyrrha, have a seat."

As polite as the act was Pyrrha decided it was better to stand, the dorm is a complete mess. Clothes littered the floor, serval dishes with half-eaten food are on the desks, and for some reason there's a lock on the closet.

Drake sitting on his bed said, "Pyrrha before I tell you anything I need you to promise me you will tell no one else about this conversation."

Pyrrha looking Drake straight in his eyes says, "I promise, what did you and Jaune talk about?" Heaving a sigh Drake begins talking. "Jaune told me he doesn't deserve to be in Beacon, he got in by submitting fake transcripts, he has no formal training or combat experience. In other words he's nothing more than an idiot flailing a sword he doesn't even know how to use." Said the masked Hunter in an irritated tone.

"Jaune is not an idiot Drake he's our friend that needs our help before he gets hurt." Replied Pyrrha slightly angered by Drake's insult of her leader.

"Pyrrha everyone here has had some form of experienced Jaune cannot possibly catch up with anyone before he's eaten by a Grimm." Said the masked Hunter in a more angered tone.

"Then what do you want us to do leave Jaune to the wolves?" Questioned Pyrrha growing angrier with the masked Hunter.

"Yes, Jaune told me the only reason he's even here is because he has some kind of hero complex, because his ancestors were great warriors. It's rendered him a reckless idiot stupid enough to fling him into an academy where he is forced to fight deadly man-eating monsters he has absolutely no hope of defeating." Said Drake as he gave his cold judgment on Jaune.

Pyrrha looking extremely angered said in a calm but infuriated tone, "If you truly feel like that why haven't you told Ozpin and have him kicked out?"

"Easy if I do that Jaune will simply try again in one of the other academies or become a freelancer, at least here I can keep an eye on him and hopefully one day I can convince him to give up on his pointless endeavor." Said the masked Hunter in a serious tone.

Pyrrha was clearly reaching a breaking point she grabbed Drakes collar and forced him to get within an inch of her face and told him in her calm but terrifying fury, "If you won't help Jaune I will and I will not let you destroy his dream."

Drake couldn't help but laugh at that, "Hahahaha do you honestly think the second Jaune told me that I turned into his own personal villain hell bent to destroy him. No, I offered to help him, train him myself so he could actually have a chance to survive. Know what he did? He said, 'If I can't do this on my own what can I do?' "He really is a worthless idiot isn't he? So go to him, offer to help and get rejected, but when he breaks his neck I won't mourn or feel sorry for the bastard." Said the masked Hunter looking Pyrrha dead in her eyes.

Letting go of Drake's collar Pyrrha exists the dorm slamming the door as she leaves. Drake fixed his attire and decided to go to the training room and blow off some steam he didn't need this crap.

Beacon displays its power by not just having excellent fighters for students, but also its equipment. The training room is a true marvel of technology that no one in Drake's dimension or world or whatever the hell it was could ever dream of.

Located in its own section away from the main campus, the training room is roughly double the size of a gymnasium designed to resemble that of a roofed coliseum. In the middle of the room is a panel that allows students to decide whatever form of training they desire. An obstacle course, equipment for every form of excursive possible and robotic soldier's students can battle with varying degrees of difficulty depending on the students' preference.

"Let's see what level six is like." Said Drake as he selected level six out of ten combat droids. The panel descended into the floor and at the far end of the coliseum its gate opened revealing Drakes opponent.

It was a small squad of three pure white robotic soldiers. They have large knight chess pieces for heads, wearing Templar armor and all of them are wielding swords with shields.

"Only cowards use shields." Said Drake as he pushed the switch on his cane, changing it into its whip form. The knights charged forward, Drake meet them head on charging as well.

The leading knight swings its sword at Drakes head, Drake ducks the attack and wraps his whip around the knights' feet and tugs, causing it to fall on the floor with a loud crash. The two other knights' approach Drake from his sides and attempt to bash him over his head with their shields, Drake uses his free hand and activates his Hunter Bone and uses its power to shift on to the toppled knight that's desperately trying to untangle its leg. Realizing Drake is now on top of it, the knight attempts to stab him with its sword, but just as it lifts its arm Drake upholsters his pistol and unleashes three bullets into the knights' head deactivating it.

Quickly untangling his whip from the defeated knight legs as the other two knights approach him. Once again Drake hit's the button on his cane, returning it to its sword from. The two knights attack simultaneously attempting to take advantage of their numbers. But Drake is an expert of dealing with multiple opponents.

Drake dukes, side steps, and rolls out of the way till he sees his opportunity. Drake sees his chance as a knight raises its sword to strike; he shoots its hand causing the knight to drop its sword. The other knight engages Drake hoping to buy time for its comrade to recover. Drake parries the knight's sword strike with his own, forcing the knight to raise its shield to try and defend itself. With a smirk Drake once more changes his canes into its whip form and wraps it around the knights shield arm and with a tug rips of its arm. Defenseless, Drake finishes the knight with a quick shot to the head.

The remaining knight having finally recovered its sword charges Drake for one final assault. The knight goes for a low sweep of its blade. Drake flips over the knight's head wrapping his whip around its neck and with a hard tug the fight is over as the final knight's decapitated body hits the floor.

"Not bad, though I should go for a higher difficult next time." Said the masked Hunter as he prepared to exit the coliseum, but stops at the sight of Ruby Rose who is sitting on the coliseum benches.

Upon being spotted Ruby uses her semblance to get down to the coliseum battleground, right in front of Drake. "Hello Ruby were you watching me the whole time?" Asked the masked Hunter,

"No I was looking for you and heard you were training here so I came over here, but you were fighting the robots so I decided it I should let you finish before talking to you." Said the crimson reaper in her usual cheerful manor.

"What do you want to talk about Ruby?" Asked the masked Hunter, "I talked to Jaune today about the whole were the leaders of a team and we really don't want to mess this up thing and I wanted to know if the advice I gave him was any good and well it's a bit embarrassing asking my team for their opinion on this." Said he crimson reaper in an awkward and ridiculously fast tone of voice,

"What did you tell Jaune exactly?" Asked the masked Hunter, he be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to what shred of wisdom the youngest among them said to the most idiotic man he ever meet.

"I told Jaune were both leaders, we can't afford to make mistakes and to do that we need to trust our teammates and do what we think is right." Said the crimson reaper in an encouraging tone.

"Good advice, but I don't think it will go through Jaune's thick skull." Said the masked Hunter. After that Drake and Ruby just stood there in awkward silence for a few very uncomfortable moments.

"Soo eh, excited about the trip tomorrow?" Asked the crimson reaper,

"Yes, I heard that forever falls is beautiful, it'll be a nice change of scenery from my usual endeavors." Said Drake eager to break the silence.

Looking slightly confused Ruby asks, "What do you mean you said your village was nice last time we talked about it?"

"My village was pleasant, but my travels that lead me to Beacon forced me to go through some rather unpleasant areas." Said the masked Hunter,

"Oh, sounds cool can you tell me about them?" Asked Ruby with childlike curiosity,

"I'll tell you all my stories when you're older Ruby." Said Drake as he began walking towards the exist.

With a pout Ruby said, "You sound just like my uncle." "Sounds like an interesting fellow." Said Drake as the two left the coliseum.

 **The next day at Forever Falls**

"Why must I be so unlucky?" Said Drake cursing his luck, he had been searching for the better part of an hour looking for a tree that produced the damn Red Sap. On the positive said it did give Drake the chance to appreciate the trees unique color.

Drake couldn't help but give a sad chuckle at the fact he found the trees so beautiful. "You think after everything I'd be sick of the color red." Said the masked Hunter.

"RUN FOR IT!" Yelled an unknown voice from the west. Not wasting anytime Drake ran to the screams location finding himself in a small clearing and saw a terrible situation.

Cardin was on the floor bleeding from a wound on his left side, putting his hand over the wound in a feeble attempted to lessen the flow of blood. Drake got to Cardin and kneeled next to the poor bastard,

"Cardin what happened, where's the rest of your team?" Questioned the masked Hunter in a slightly panicked voice. Struggling Cardin began to speak,

"Tried to get payback on that bitch Blake and the rest of Jaune's team, got Jaune and my team to get the Red Sap, use it for my plan, but before we could pull it off, ahh!" Yelled Cardin as more and more blood began flowing from his wound.

"Shit it's worse than I thought, don't have any choice." Said the masked Hunter as he pulled out one of his few remaining blood vials.

"Cardin listen carefully, move your hand from your wound I can heal it." Said the masked Hunter in a calm but assertive voice. Cardin didn't dare argue in this situation he could feel his consciousness wavering, he obeyed and moved his hand, showing Drake the wound. It was a massive cut roughly half a foot in length and the massive blood flow made it clear it was a deep wound. Wasting no time Drake jammed the blood vial into the wound.

"AHHHH!" Cardin yelled in agony,

"I know, it always hurts when you insert it directly to the wound, but this will speed up the healing process." Said Drake in a sympathetic tone. In a few seconds Cardin's wound closed and the pain began to fade. Still a bit woozy Drake grabbed Cardin's hand and helped him to his feet.

"What was that stuff?" Said Cardin in a tone of disbelief as he examined where his wound once was.

"We don't have time for that Cardin what happened?" Said Drake in an urgent tone, "Like I was saying before we could pull of my plan Jaune deiced to grow a back bone. Told us he wouldn't do it and to not mess with his friends or teammates. Naturally I tried to beat him into submission when we heard a rustling from some bushes. It-it -it was a Fiend Grimm." Said Cardin quivering in fear at the memory.

"Damn it all." Said Drake in frustration.

Professor Port taught them about the Fiend in class. While not the strongest or well-armored Grim it was infamous for its malicious tactics. It would attack groups and single out the weakest individual, restrict their movements with the substance it spewed from its mouth and drag the poor souls to its lair. Trapped, the Fiend would use its claws to slowly torture its victims via lacerations, after hours of soul sundering pain the victim would die of blood loss. Some scientist debate the Fiend does this to draw out as much negative emotion as possible from its victim as a survival tactic, others believe it captures its prey to lure other humans and the laceration are simply a means to prevent escape, the more humanitarian scientist believe it simply a merciless monster that enjoys human suffering.

"Cardin what happened when the Fiend showed up?" Questioned the masked Hunter.

Still quivering a little Cardin continued the story, "When they saw the Fiend my teammates booked it leaving me and Jaune behind. I'm no coward I charged it, it dodged my attacks and gave me that wound, it looked like it was going to finfish me off when…" Cardin stopped speaking for a moment looking at the floor with a look of shame,

"But that idiot despite everything I did, despite the fact he has no training, despite the fact he knew he couldn't win he protected me. He got wrapped up in that things spit and got dragged off, I was left to die from my wound till you showed up." Finished Cardin,

Drake noticed Cardin's hands were curled up into fists, his eyes fixed to the floor, his expression giving away what he was feeling. Frustration, the frustration that only comes when you think that you're strong, that maybe you're not helpless anymore and you may not win every fight, but you'll make your opponent sorry he or she messed with you. But now after being completely defeated by a foe he couldn't even scratch Cardin now feels that everything he did to get up to this point was meaningless he might as well quit now. It's a feeling Drake knows all too well.

Drake reaches out his hand and places it firmly on Cardin's shoulder, Cardin doesn't try to move away or force Drake's hand off, and he looks Drake in the eyes.

"Cardin I know what you're thinking, despite everything I'm still weak, I'm still a loser, there's no point in trying if no matter how hard I work I can still be defeated so easily."

Cardin's eye's widen in shock indicating Drake was completely right. "How did you know?" Cardin asks in surprise,

"Believe me Cardin my losses heavily out way my victories, for a time in my life it seemed no matter how many people I beat there was another enemy ten times stronger than I could ever hope to be. The frustration of felling like that could reduce even the most veteran Hunter to tears, but Cardin we can't give up, because if we do will never forgive our self's, will curse seeing our own faces knowing we quit, that we choose the easy route and no one not even an ass like you deserves to feel like that." Finished Drake,

Cardin expression changed his face no longer displayed the shame and frustration it did mere moments ago, it showed the determination and pride of a man who wants to do what's right.

Cardin walked over and picked up his mace, which lay on the ground and said "Follow me I'll show you were the freak went."

"You don't have to come, just give me the general direction and I should be able to track it." Said Drake,

"Like I'll sit this one out I got a score to settle, besides I don't want to owe that blonde moron any favors, so stop wasting time and follow me." Said Cardin as he began to run into the forest.

"Maybe you aren't that bad after all Cardin, still an ass though." Drake said as he followed his unlikely ally.

After tracking the Fiend through disturbances in the bushes, footprints and scratches on several trees they found the entrance to the Fiends lair. It was a cave opening that's illuminated by the daylight.

Not wasting time the duo walked in and began exploring. Upon entering Cardin gaged and said, "What's that smell?"

"Dried blood, lots of it if the smell's this potent, the Fiend must be pretty experienced if its killed this many people." Said Drake,

"That doesn't make me feel better jack ass." Complained Cardin,

"Stop whining and look for Jaune." Said Drake,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Roared a voice of pain from the deeper of the caves. As if the Devil himself was on their tails the duo sprint without hesitation into the deeper part of the cave. Upon reaching the end of the cave Drake and Cardin found Jaune. He was plastered against the wall by cocoon made out of a tar-like substance. His face bleeding from several lacerations, while not as severe as Cardin's it was clear the cuts weren't meant to kill. They're several jagged disturbances in the cuts as if some inserted something into the wounds and violently tore them out.

Upon realizing the duo Jaune yelled not in joy, but terror. "Guys run it's a trap!"

His eyes widening with the sudden revelation Drake yelled, "Cardin scatter now!" Both Hunters rolled away just in time as a large black figure descended from the celling onto the spot they were standing on, smoke from the impact hiding the Grimm's appearance.

"Your mine you bastard!" Cardin yelled as he lifted his mace, the weapons tip glowing with power as its owner prepared to charge the Fiend.

"Cardin stop, you can't use your maces explosion or the cave will cave-in, free Jaune I'll hold it of!" Yelled Drake as he told his unlikely ally the plan. While looking like he wanted to argue Cardin holds in his protest and heads for Jaune.

The Fiend recovered from its failed surprise attack and stood erect to face Drake, the smoke cleared it showed its true form.

The Fiend stands about seven feet tall with a humanoid body. Its feet covered in white armor resembling a wolfs hind legs. Its arms are massive roughly three feat long with its hands covered in white armor forming claws, with each blade roughly a foot long. But the worst part is its mask; it resembles a full-face masquerade mask, with glowing red eyes and a twisted open smile for a mouth leaking out a black liquid.

The Fiend thrusts its claw forward to try and stab Drake in his chest, Drake backs up to avoid the attach and upholsters his gun and fires directly at the Fiends head. The Fiend doesn't even doge the bullet it uses its claws to effortlessly deflect the attack.

Unfazed Drake swings at the Fiend with his cane in blade form, the Fiend parries his attack with his claws, recovering from the recoil Drake continues his flurry of sword swings. Despite the power and speed of his attacks the Fiend parries them all, Drake to exhausted from sleep deprivation can't push his body any further, the two opponents are stuck in a deadlock.

 _"_ _I'll keep it like this until Cardin can free Jaune and then-."_ Drake's thoughts come to an abrupt halt when the Fiend parries his latest attack and with newfound speed attempts a slash at Drake's stomach. Realizing he has no other choice Drake steps back to avoid the fatal blow. Drake holds in a scream of pain as the tip of the Fiends claws cut the skin surrounding his stomach.

 _"_ _Shit if I was just an inch fatter my guts would be on the floor right now. No, that's no important this thing is intelligent. It purposely lead me to believe we were equals in strength and power so I would be caught of guard when it unleashed its true power and go for the kill_." Thought Drake trying to think how he could defeat this troublesome opponent.

The Fiend continues its assault, now using its true speed, Drake is left on the defensive unable to parry or riposte the Fiends lighting-fast attacks.

The Fiend tired of playing cat and mouse leaps at Drake in the fashion of a wolf attacking its prey. Drake roles out of the way to avoid the attack, but before he could get back on his feet the Fiend spews liquid from its mouth trapping his left leg.

"Damn, I'm finished." Is all Drake can say the Fiend runs forward preparing to slice Drake into a hundred pieces. The Fiend attempts to impale Drake right through his chest.

But before the blow can connect, a shield with a useless extra function blocks the attack.

Both Drake and the Fiend are so shocked to see Jaune blocking the attack with his shield, Cardin is able to use this opportunity to smack the Fiend on the side of its head sending the Grimm flying to the other side of the cave, slamming into the wall.

"Cardin, Jaune!?" Is all the masked Hunter can say at this split-second rescue,

"Not like we could just abandon you." Says Jaune as he uses his sword to free Drake's leg,

"Yeah, couldn't let you hog all the fun to yourself." Says Cardin with a huge grin on his face, no doubt pleased he was able to return the favor for his earlier wound.

The celebration is cut short as the Fiend gets up and charges the trio.

Almost as if the three had known each other for years they move in formation. Jaune and Cardin charge into the Fiend using their respective weapons to hold it at bay, while Drake circles around.

The Fiend uses its last trick and turns its head in an almost 180 degree fashion and spews liquid from its mouth.

Drake no intending to fall for the same trick twice doges the disgusting attack, changes his cane to whip form and slashes the Fiend directly in the face, the Fiend flinches in pain allowing Cardin to bash it directly in the chest causing it to fall over, with a war cry Jaune plunges his sword into the toppled Grimms chest. With one finale twitch the Fiend evaporates into black specks.

With sweat still running down his face Jaune says, "We actually did it."

Scoffing at Jaune's comment Cardin says, "Of course we did it you had me."

"That's enough you two let's head back to the others they probably already sent a search party for us." Says Drake as he heads for the cave's entrance with Jaune and Cardin in tow.

Making their way back the trio walk in awkward silence, without the thrill and terror of hunting rallying them the three Hunters realize they all have a bone to pick with one another.

Surprisingly Cardin is the first to speak, "Jaune, thanks for the help back their when the Fiend first showed up."

Getting over the shock of Cardin saying thanks to him Jaune says, "Don't mention it, but Cardin we need to talk-." Jaune is interrupted by Cardin holding up his hand signaling he wants to speak.

"Don't waste your breathe, as much as it makes me want to puke you've earned my respect, me and my team won't mess with you, our your friends, our teammates and don't worry I won't blab about 'that'."

Jaune gave a small smile and the trio continued walking. But something caught Drake's eye,

"Jaune I've just noticed but what happen to your wounds, when we found you, you were covered in cuts?" Questioned Drake,

looking slightly embarrassed Jaune says, "When Cardin was getting me down I watched you fight the Fiend, I got so mad at myself for not being able to do anything, it was just like in the Emerald Forest. Then all of a sudden I thought to myself, 'No matter what I'm going to protect Drake.' Then a warm feeling began to spread across my entire body, my entire body started glowing white with my aura. I broke out of the goo, my wounds healing by themselves and rushed to protect you." Finished Jaune with a slight blush on his cheeks,

"Thanks Jaune I appreciate it." Says Drake grateful for Jaune's timely rescue. Jaune looked like he wanted to say more, but he stayed quiet.

Eventually the trio found the class, where upon arrival Glynda demanded to know what had happen. The trio told the class the entire story about the Fiend, receiving furious glares from Glynda the entire time.

"So in summary Mr. Richard and Mr. Winchester rescued Mr. Arc from an extremely dangerous Grimm by themselves instead of reporting back and getting the classes assistance. Normally I would give you all months' worth of detention and report all of you to headmaster Ozpin." Said Glynda, at these words all three men paled to the point all their faces resembled milk.

"But considering the circumstances I understand you did what you believed was right, and at the end of the day you all returned safely. So I'll say good job, but never do this again." Said Glynda in a firm tone,

before Drake could even give a sigh of relief team RWBY and JNPR descended upon him. Weiss scold him for his reckless actions, Blake and Ren stayed quiet in silent judging, Ruby, Nora and Yang wanted the details of how they managed to kill the Fiend and Pyrrha wanted to know if Jaune was okay.

After Drake answered all their questions and received his scolding the class packed up and began heading back to Beacon. Making way to the Bullheads Jaune tapped Drake on the shoulder to get his attention,

"Drake can we talk in private again, but this time in a different location the roofs not that safe." Said Jaune looking awkward as he talked, no doubt remembering his outburst the last time he and Drake talked in private. Agreeing to meet up at the statue near the entrance of Beacon at night, the two Hunters board separate Bullheads and head home.

 **Midnight at Beacons entrance**

Jaune had finally arrived at the statue; Drake had been waiting for the past five minutes.

"Alright Jaune, talk I'm all ears." Says the masked Hunter. Looking like it's taking all of his nerve Jaune begins talking,

"I just want to apologize for last time, I acted like an idiot. I rejected your help, I pushed away my teammates and ended up Cardin's lackey. None of that would have happened if I wasn't so stubborn and accepted your help. But that's over, with Ruby's and your help I realize I have a long way to go and I'm never going to get their alone. I'm going to rely on my friends and my own strength and become someone my team can call a leader." Say's Jaune, his voice filled with determination.

With a small smirk Drake says, "About time you realized that you moron, looks like I was wrong about you. So when do you want to schedule the first training session, will work on your terrible sword swings. Said Drake as began planning training in his head.

"Oh, actually Drake if you don't mind I already have a tutor in mind." Said Jaune as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, avoiding eye contact.

"Is that so, who is it Jaune?" Questions Drake, curious as to whom Jaune wants to train with.

"Pyrrha, she afford to train me last night and I told here I'll think about, at first I told here that to just leave me alone, but now I'm definitely going to take here offer." Said the blonde knight.

"Then I wish you luck Jaune and if you ever need my help you know were my dorm is." With that the two Hunters head back to there respected dorms.

 **Hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter it ended up way longer than originally planned. Like always if you feel like it comment and leave reviews. Hope you have a good day,**

 **Sincerely Lazerhat9002**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Friends, Traitors and Criminals**

"wwaaaaaa." Yawns Drake as he covers his mouth. Currently he's heading for the pharmacy in Vale dressed in a grey short sleeves shirt, blue jeans and leather combat boots. His sleep deprivation was getting worse and worse causing lack of focus, sluggish movements, and a constant irritable attitude that rivaled Weiss's. After some pondering Drake decided that trying some sleeping pills may help him get some sleep, nightmare or not Drake needs to get some sleep, the fight with the Fiend a few days ago nearly ended with disaster thanks to Drake's inability to sleep. _"I let one little nightmare scare me and now I'm scared to sleep, if I didn't know better I say I was five years old."_ Thought Drake as he internally scolded himself for his behavior

. Drake was so lost in thought he didn't even noticed the ginger haired girl in front of him, causing Drake to accidentally bump into the girl sending her onto the floor. Regaining his awareness Drake looked down and gave the girl his hand, "I'm sorry about that, I was distracted." Said Drake as the girl grabbed his hand and lifted herself back onto her feet. Upon closer examination the girl had ginger hair with a pink bow on the back of her head, Caucasian skin with some freckles on her face, green eyes and is wearing a white and grey blouse, with a black and green collar. Not even looking slightly mad about the incident the girl replies with a smile, "It's fine I'm okay, thank you for helping me up."

Slightly embarrassed that the girl he knocked down is now thanking him Drake says. "You don't need to thank me, it was my fault." Said Drake as he extended his hand for a handshake in an attempt to properly introduce himself. The ginger haired girl stood there in silence for a moment, seemingly to process the information. She then proceeded to ask, "Isn't a handshake a symbol of friendship?" A little confused by the question Drake responded and said, "Yes, I suppose it is."

The ginger haired girl's eyes widen and as her face grew an even bigger smile she said. "Does that mean you want to be my friend?" "Ahh, yes I suppose I do want you as a friend." Awkwardly says Drake unsure of what else to say. The ginger girl shakes Drake's hand with the strength of an Ursa's jaw biting its prey, it takes all of Drake's willpower not to scream out in pain. "My name is Penny what's yours?" Questioned Penny with a huge smile on her face.

Nursing his hand the currently unmasked Hunter says, "Names Drake nice to meet you." "I'm glad I can call you a friend, what should we do first?" Said Penny retaining her giant smile. "Huh?" Drake says at the question. "Friends partake in hanging out, so how should we hang out, paint our nails, shopping, talking about cute boys?" Said Penny as she list more and more activities. "Penny only girls do that, I think, but if you want you can join as I get some medicine." Said Drake realizing the best way to end this is to play along. "Oh no, friend are you hurt? Don't worry your friend Penny will help you." Said Penny as she began examining Drake, lifting his shirt to check his torso.

Blushing slightly Drake pulled down his shirt and said. "I'm fine Penny I'm just going down to the pharmacy to get some sleeping pills." "Oh, okay friend lead the way I don't really know my way around here yet." Said Penny. "What? You're not from Vale Penny?" Questioned Drake. "Nope, I'm from Atlas I came here for the Vytal Festival." Clarified Penny. "What? If you came for the festival, does that mean you're a student from Atlas academy?" Asked Drake, Putting her hand to her head in a salute Penny says, "I'm combat ready." _"Never judge a book by its cover."_ Thought Drake, "Are you a student at Beacon Drake?" Questioned Penny, "Yes I am, guess that means we might fight each other at the festival." Said Drake, "You're right, would you like me to throw the match if that happens." Asks Penny with a worried look on her face, "No, I'm just saying it's possible, if we do fight I promise I won't be mad at you, win or lose." Said Drake trying his best to reassure Penny.

"Oh, thank you my friend!" Yells Penny as she wraps her arms around Drake, pulling him into a hug. Normally Drake would be blushing at this display of affection, but currently he's gasping for air like a fish out of water as Penny's hug is literally squeezing the life out of him. "C-can't breathe." Is all Drake can croak out as the last of his breath leaves him. "Sorry." Says Penny as she releases Drake from her soul-crushing hug. "Don't sweat it let's just go." Says Drake as he begins walking to the pharmacy. As Penny and Drake walked among the crowds of Vale Drake begin sweating, his eyes darting in every direction, anxiety and fear gripping his mind. Walking through crowded streets never bothered Drake before, but after the Hunt he couldn't help but feel scared.

After all the most recent crowds Drake had meet wanted to shoot, stab or burn him. _"Don't be ridiculous this isn't Yharnam I'm safe right now."_ Thought Drake in an attempt to calm his nerves, _"I wasn't this nervous last time I visited Vale, what's different?"_ Thought Drake as he pondered what had changed. Then it clicked, last time he was with Coco and Velvet, perhaps they weren't that close, but he considered them friends. But now Drake didn't have them with him, he has no sense of security or comradery to calm him. As Drake attempted to come up with a solution to this problem his hand suddenly felt warm. Looking at his hand Drake saw that Penny had grasped it with her hand. Blushing Drake said, "Penny what are you doing?" With a smile Penny said, "You looked really tense and scared so I decided to comfort you the way friends do, by holding your hand." " _Who the hell told her that?"_ Thought Drake at the strange advice. But he couldn't deny it had work he did feel strangely calmer. As embarrassing as it was Drake and Penny continued holding hands till they finally reached the pharmacy.

After saying hi to the greeter Drake and Penny began looking around for sleeping medication. After some searching Drake found some pills that guaranteed 'a full 8 hour dreamless sleep' no doubt a lie or an exaggerated truth, nonetheless Drake bought it as he knew every other sleeping medication would say something similar. Drake handed the medication to the cashier who scanned it, "That will be 12 lien will you or your girlfriend be paying." Asked the cashier in a teasing tone. "She's not my girlfriend." Said Drake as he handed the cashier the money, which was courtesy of headmaster Ozpin.

Drake and Penny still holding hands left the pharmacy, as Drake was about to say goodbye to Penny and leave for Beacon, but his stomach grumbled. "Hungry friend?" Questioned Penny as she smiled. "Yeah, if you have the time want to join me for lunch?" Asked Drake. "Yes please, I would love to eat with my new friend!" Said Penny a she once again hugged Drake, causing him to nearly lose conscious. Recovering once again from a hug that could rival the Jaws of Life Penny and Drake began searching for a restaurant. Eventually they found a small restaurant that served sandwiches, Drake and Penny decided to eat outside. It wasn't anything special just an ordinary dark green table with matching seats that looked like they were made of plastic. After a moment a waiter went to their table and asked for their drinks. "I'll have water." Said Drake, "I'll have an orange soda." Said Penny, writing down the drinks the waiter handed them two plastic menus and headed back inside the restaurant.

The two sat there in uncomfortable silence with both participants unsure of what to say to the other. _"Maybe asking for some basic stuff will help clear the air."_ Thought Drake, "So Penny how old are you? Said Drake. As he said that Penny adopted a look of discomfort on her face. Drake could faintly hear his mother's nagging voice in the back of mind saying, _"you dolt you never ask a woman for her age!"_ Realizing his mistake Drake hurriedly said, "Sorry Penny that was rude of me you don't have to answer." "No, it's okay I'm sixteen how old are you Drake?" Replied Penny, "I'm eighteen." Said Drake still ashamed of his question. "Are you a native of Vale Drake or were you born somewhere else?" Asked Penny, grateful for the subject change Drake said, "I'm from a rather small village named Sanguinem a small quaint place without too much excitement." "That sounds nice what about your parents where they from Sanguinem as well or did they move from a kingdom?" With a small smile on his face Drake said, "As my father always said 'The Richard family will live and die in Sanguinem only place in the world with decent beer.' Though I think the real reason we never moved is because we didn't have the money for it. Dad was a simple laborer for hire going where ever they needed a work horse giving him whatever they felt like giving him and came home complaining how the beer was awful no matter where he went. Mom was a simple housewife cleaning, cooking and yelling at me." Without Drake knowing it a smile had formed on his face and as he continued talking his smile grew bigger and bigger.

"They sound like their fun parents, so why you decide to attend Beacon." Asked Penny in her normal cheery manner. His smile leaving his face Drake said, "A series of unfortunate events." In a rather somber tone. "Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Penny in a concerned tone. "No, no need to ruin are good time let's talk about something else." Said Drake putting on a fake smile. Before Penny could say anything else the waiter returned and asked if they were ready to order. Because they were too busy talking they both awkwardly looked through the menu and made their orders. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? If something was bothering me I like to talk about it with a friend." Said Penny. Sighing Drake said, "Perhaps one day Penny but not now, not here, I'm sorry." "Don't be, talking doesn't help if you don't want to, but when you are ready to talk I've got two ears ready and waiting." Said Penny with a smile. Grinning at that Drake decided to change the subject to Atlas.

Penny being telling Drake about besides being the lead military power of the world Atlas was famous as the main Dust distributor of the world, and for its world-renowned educational system, countless students go to Atlas just for the chance of attending school. After that the waiter returned with their meals. Eating in silence they enjoyed their food and payed. "This was fun Penny, we should do this more often." Said Drake. "Me too, want to exchange numbers?" Said Penny with an adorable grin, agreeing the two exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. Returning to Beacon with the medicine Drake continued his day normally, working out, inhaling all the cafeterias food and doing homework in the library. Looking at the library clock Drake sees that it's already ten. _"Time to head back and try out the medicine."_ Thought Drake as he headed back to his dorm.

While passing through team RWBY's dorm he heard a certain heiress yell, "You know why I despise the White Fang!? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves and murders!" "Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Yelled Blake. The effect was instantaneous Drake's body froze instantly as a hot white bitter cold filled his whole body. _"Blake's a-"_ Was all could Drake think off as Blake bolted from the room with inhuman speed. Drake's mind was still on the fritz, but he knew one thing. _"I have to stop Blake."_ Thought Drake as he ran after her. His chase lead him to the entrance of Beacon.

Their stood Blake standing in front of the huntsmen statue a sad look on her face and her bow in her hand revealing a pair of black cat ears on top of her head. As Drake approached her he said, "Blake you're a faunus? Then are you really a member of the White Fang?" Blake stood there quiet the only sound is the howling of the wind. "Blake answer me!" Yelled Drake as he grabbed her by the arm. When all of the sudden a hard object hit Drake on the back of his head knocking him onto the floor, as he drifted into unconscious Drake could have sworn he heard a scream.

Waking up Drake felt the cold surface of stone, the smell of blood in the air and his threaded cane right in front of him. Looking around and picking up his cane Drake saw he was in a small stone room with a wooden door. "What the hell? How did I get here?" Drake asked to no one in particular. Analyzing the room there is no traps or messages only the door. "Only one path." Drake said as he opened the door.

Drake walked through to find himself in an all too familiar place. Littered with dozens of graves, a large stone structure in the middle and on the far right is a set of stairs that lead to a gate, but what caught Drakes undivided attention was the noise he was hearing. SPLAT,SPLAT,SPLAT,SPLAT. The disgusting sound of flesh being crushed as blood was forcibly expelled from a body filled the tomb of Oedon.

Walking closer and closer to the origin of the sound Drake saw who was causing the noise. Right in front of the stone structure was someone in a black outfit wearing a fedora, but it wasn't who Drake thought it would be. The figure who is currently chopping at a now dead Yharnam citizen with an axe was no doubt the spitting image of Gascoigne, except this person was smaller than the father by almost a foot, the overall frame of their body much smaller as well. "Who are you and why are you wearing that?!" Demanded Drake, dream or no dream no one disrespects Gascoigne.

The figure turned to face Drake and to Drake's complete shock it was Blake. "Beast all over the shop, I can smell it you're one of them." Said Blake as she turned to Drake.

"Blake stop this I don't want to fight, I just want answers." Said Drake. Blake charged Drake axe in hand, Drake dodged to the right avoiding the swing as it shattered a gravestone into pieces. Blake with inhuman speed charged forward swinging her axe wildly. All Drake could do was dodge and weave around the tomb each strike getting a bit closer to hitting their mark. Quickly Drake was forced against the tomb's wall, there is nowhere to run. "Crap." Was all Drake could say as Blake prepared to slash Drake across the chest with her axe. Drake after seeing Blake's outrageous strength put all his strength into a horizontal slash. As the canes blade meet the axe head the axe head shattered, the canes blade ripped through Blake's chest leaving a giant slash wound. "Forgive me." Was all Blake said as she collapsed onto the floor dead from her wound.

Drake stood there looking at Blake's body, he felt as his entire body was made of stone. He wanted to check her wound, maybe he still had time, maybe he could save her. But he did no such thing all he could do was stand there paralyzed as feeling of self-loathing, anger and sadness brewed inside him. The he heard the sound of footsteps turning to the sound he saw Weiss, Ruby and Yang. They're all wearing a familiar grey and white dress with matching skirt and black leather shoes. They all had tears rolling down their faces, their eyes completely bloodshot. They go over to Blake's corpse and kneeled down. "It's all your fault." Say's Yang too disgusted to even look at Drake's face. "No I didn't want to fight, she attacked me!" Yelled Drake in self-defense. "It's all your fault." Said Ruby. "I didn't mean to cut her, her weapon all of the sudden broke!" Yelled Drake. "It's all your fault." Said Weiss as she gently patted Blake's head. "No, I did everything I could." Said Drake as he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Repeated Drake as his body began to shake uncontrollably and the world faded to black.

Waking up Drake's body is drenched in sweat. Looking around Drake sees he's in another dorm. The dorm has badly made bunk beds, several posters of men Drake didn't recognize and one of the drapes looks like it was cut in half then sewn back together. The door opened and Ruby walked into the room. "Drake you're awake, are you alright you look like you've seen a ghost." Asked Ruby with a concerned tone.

"Just a nightmare, what happened last night? Where Blake?" Asked Drake. "That's what we want to know we found you alone knocked out in front of Beacon, what happened?" Asked Ruby in a concerned tone. Before Drake could say anything else Weiss and Yang also entered the room and they do not look happy. Yang upon seeing Drake conscious waked over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt her eyes glowing. "Where is Blake? What happened last night?"

"Yang let him go, we won't get anything out of him like that." Said Weiss in a calm tone. Reluctantly Yang released Drake and Weiss resumed talking. "Drake considering the fact we found you unconscious in front of Beacon we naturally have some questions, can you please answer them honestly and quickly." Said Weiss in a calm tone, but even though she spoke politely and calmly Drake could sense a cold harsh feeling from her words that promised a cruel fate if Drake didn't answer honestly, it was disturbing.

"I overheard your argument with Blake, I chased her outside to the entrance, when I confronted her about being a White Fang member I was attacked from behind. I have no idea who the culprit was and where Blake is." Said Drake quickly. "Blast it, we were hoping you had more information, at the very least something we could go off of, but were still in the dark." Said Weiss in a disappointed tone. " What do we do now?" Asked Yang. "We search for Blake, she's our friend and she needs our help." Said Ruby in a determined tone.

"Before we do anything Ruby you're forgetting this isn't a private matter, so Drake what are you going to do?" Asked Weiss as she stared at Drake with cold look her face.

"I'm not going to report this to Ozpin if that's what you're asking Weiss, we still don't know if Blake is truly a White Fang member no need to bother the kind professor until we discover the truth." Said Drake.

"Good, glad to see were on the same page, will split into four and search Vale, report when you get even a glimpse of Blake I'll be waiting at the Bullheads." Said Weiss as she left the room. "I'll head to my dorm and get my equipment." Said Drake as he got out of the bed and headed to his dorm. After arming up and putting on his attire Drake and the three members of RWBY got on board a Bullhead and entered Vale.

After hours of searching shops, asking civilians and checking Blake's favorite spots the four hunters had nothing to show for their efforts. This trend continued for days and every day the search ended in failure and the effects were beginning to show. Ruby's hyperactive and cheery attitude was replaced with a gloomy demeanor that was unsettling to say the least. Yang's fiery attitude was replaced with near overwhelming worry for Blake and Weiss says little to Drake or her teammates almost entirely focusing on the search for Blake. The four have convinced the professors that Blake is too sick to be able to attend class, but this won't last forever and the longer Blake is gone suspicion will only grow. During another day of patrolling for Blake for hours Drake decided It's too late at night to continue the search.

"Damn it Blake where are you?" The masked Hunter said out loud to himself to vent some frustration. Drake sat on a nearby bench to take a short rest before heading back to Beacon when an old man approached him. The old man is wearing a ripped and dirty clothing, his bare feet covered in cuts and dried blood, his hair resembles a rats nest as it shines in the city lights due to being covered in grease.

"Hello, young man may I take a seat?" Politely asked the old man. Reluctantly Drake said, "Of course." As he made room for the old man trying his best to not react to the old man's repugnant stench. As he sat down on the bench the old man sighed in relief, "Thank you my friend, not many people willing to tolerate me around these parts, names Rusty and yours?" Questioned Rusty.

" Drake it's a pleasure sir." Said Drake trying his best to retain his politeness. " It's a pleasure to meet you Drake where you heading to?" Asked Rusty continuing his line of questioning. " Just heading back home, had a long day." Said Drake as his annoyance rose at Rusty's continued pestering. " With all that fancy clothing I bet you're a Hunter, killed some terrible Grim didn't you, maybe even saved a pretty girl, hahaha." Laughed Rusty at his own joke.

Sighing in irritation Drake said, "No just looking for a friend."

"Looking for a friend did she get lost on her way home?" Asked Rusty with a confused look.

"No, she ran off after getting into an argument with her friends." Said Drake as he adopted a defeated look.

" With a look like that it sounds like this is pretty serious want to talk about it, not like a loser like me can judge you, hahaha." Laughed Rusty. "No its-." Drake stopped himself as he recalled Penny's words "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? If something was bothering me I like to talk about it with a friend."

 _" I should at least practice, talking about Blake is easier than talking about Yharnam."_ Thought Drake. " My friend may have been involved with a rather troublesome group and when her friends found out she ran away and we've been searching for her for a few days now." Said Drake hiding the more sensitive parts of the story.

"Are her other friends still mad at her?" Questioned Rusty "I don't think so I say more worried and hurt that she didn't tell them sooner." Said Drake."

And what about you Drake, how do you feel?"Asked Rusty."

I understand her, she's not the only one keeping secrets and it can't be easy for everyone to find out your secret before your ready to share it with them, if you can ever be ready to share them." Said Drake in a somber tone. "Can you elaborate more Drake?" Questioned Rusty. " A secret is hidden for a reason, and that reason is your ashamed of it and if you tell anyone about it you remember everything you did. 'Sigh' It makes you wish you could go back in time and stop yourself before you make the biggest mistake in you whole life." Said Drake as a single tear ran down his face. " Your wrong Drake." Said Rusty in a serious tone. " Take it from a homeless loser who gets his meals from trash cans, if I all I did was lament everything that I could have done to save myself from my current predicament I would have ended it a long time ago. You can't change the past, you can never know the future so we must live and enjoy the present." Said Rusty with a big toothy grin. " You're not wrong Rusty, but it hurts to remember I don't know if I can move forward." Said Drake cursing his pathetic demeanor. " Time heals all wounds Drake, one day I'm sure you'll move forward." Said Rusty. Smiling and standing up from the bench Drake said, " Thanks Rusty."

" I thought you were heading home Drake?" Said Rusty confused. "I was but I feel motivated to keep looking for my friend." Said Drake with a smile. " Then good luck Drake, though you should stay away from the docks some bad folk are around there." Said Rusty in a concerned tone. " What do you mean Rusty?" Asked Drake confused. " Earlier today while picking from one of my favorite dumpsters I heard a man in a white suit and hat talk to a deer faunus wearing a creepy mask about some kind of deal they were making and they would meet up at night near the docks." Shocked Drake said, "This man was he a ginger carrying a cane and the mask the faunus wore did it look like a Grimm mask?" "Why yes, do you known them Drake?" Questioned Rusty. Wasting no time Drake sprinted as fast as he could towards the docks. _" It was that Torchwick criminal team RWBY told me about and no doubt that Faunus was a white fang member, if Blake really is a member of the White Fang she should be at this deal."_

As Drake sprinted through downtown rushing towards the docks the world shook as a terrible explosion came from the docks. "Damn it all Blake!" Yelled Drake as he continued running. Finally making to the docks Drake saw a tower of smoke from what appeared to be a destroyed Bullhead as the sounds of a battle roared through the night. Drake saw Blake dueling Torchwick as a blonde monkey faunus he didn't recognized fought of some lackeys. Ignoring the stranger Drake charged to Blake to assist her, but before he could even yell her name Drake was sent flying through the air, landing painfully on his stomach.

Groaning Drake stood up and saw his attacker. A large muscular deer faunus wearing a white fang uniform antlers sticking out from the top of his head, with his mask resembling a wolfs, in his hands is a large pickaxe with a dust chamber near the grip. " Traitors and roaches bad night to be chief of security huh roach." Said the deer faunus as he approached Drake.

Drake wasted no time, he charged his attacker with his cane in blade form mentally preparing to dodge any attack the deer faunus would retaliate with. However he such thing happened Drakes blade bounced of his opponents chest like nothing. Seeing his opportunity the deer faunus swung his pickaxe vertically in an attempt to slice drake in to. Drake hopped back to avoid the blow, but as the pickaxes blade hit the ground a seismic explosion split the earth apart sending Drake flying once again. Hastily getting to his feet Drake could feel his ribs now cracked from landing on them as he tasted blood in his mouth.

" It's called the earthquake pick Atlas originally designed this bad boy to get dust trapped in large blocks of ice, they stopped making them after a few dozens faunus lost their lives in a testing accident, how about it? An eye for an eye?" Mocked the faunus as he approached Drake.

Pulling out his pistol Drake fired at his attackers head only for it to pounce of as if he had fired from a pellet gun. " Iron skin for a semblance only man to lay a scratch on me is Adam and trust me roach he's leagues above you. Said the fanus as he Slammed the pick to the ground once again. Quickly Drake reached into his belt and activated his Hunters bone, using his newfound mobility he avoid the seismic attack. " Damn it no choice." Said Drake as reached into his belt for his last resort.

When the sound of a landing Bullhead screamed into his ear. " Obsidian come on were leaving!" Yelled Torchwick as he entered the aircraft. " Next time roach, next time." Said Obsidian as he bolted for the Bullhead. Not wanting to waste his last resort Drake only watched as both Torchwick and Obsidian board the Bullhead and fly away into the night.

Looking around Drake saw the destruction the battle had caused besides the Bullhead wreck, there is large cracks in the concrete, small fires and about two dozen knocked out White Fang goons. Approaching a tired Blake and her monkey friend Drake also saw- " Ruby? Penny!?" Said the unmasked hunter in shock.

All of them turned towards Drake the surprise visible on all their faces. " Drake what are you doing her?" Asked Blake. "Same reason Ruby's hear to figure out the truth between you and the white fang, and somehow we got mixed into a huge firefight that somehow even involved Penny." Said Drake gesturing to the red and ginger haired girls. "Oh, Ruby does that mean your friends with Drake as well? Then that means I have two friends, dad would be so proud!" Squealed the ginger haired girl as she trapped Ruby into one of her vintage death hugs.

" And who in the seven hells are you?" Asked Drake gesturing towards the monkey faunus with blonde hair, blue shorts and a unbuttoned shirt exposing his six pack. " Names Sun and I'm friend of Blake's I kinda helped her with our little attack and sorry about knocking you out a few days ago." Sheepishly said Sun.

With introductions and explanations out of the way Drake turned towards Blake. "After all the trouble I owe you some answers, so what do you want to know?" Asked Blake in a tone of sadness. " Are you a member of the White Fang?" Asked Drake in a emotionless voice. "Not anymore i left whe-." Stopped Blake as Drake held up his hand, a gesture of silence. "Good, that's all I needed to know." Said Drake.

"What? after all that you don't want more information like how or why I left in the first place?" Questioned Blake in a shocked tone. "Blake we all found out about all this from a simple slip of the tongue and I doubt your few days leading up to this mess has changed that. When your ready to tell me and your teammates everything come find me and I'll lend you an ear. I just wanted to make sure you were a comrade, goodnight everyone I'm heading for bed." Said Drake as he left his friends to deal with the police and an approaching Weiss and Yang who probably had words for their runaway teammate that would prevent Drake's well deserve sleep.

 **In an unknown location**

Rusty stood in the back of an alleyway eating beans from a dirty can when he head the sound of footsteps. "Who's their? Stay back!" Yelled a terrified Rusty.

The figure that approached Rusty was a black cloaked figure wearing a blue masquerade mask that covered his entire face. "Hello master, don't worry I've checked the area were alone." Said the masked figure.

Throwing away the beans Rusty stood up and said, "Good I have some news you need to report to the others, tell them the Hunter is strong, but he is not yet ready."

"But, master did he not destroy the nightmares of his old dimension, surely he could defeat the black moon." Asked the masked figure in shock.

"No one denies that Azure, however it is not just our enemy that haunts the boy his own demons prevent him from doing what must be done and the longer he remains attached to Yharnam the worse he'll be." Said Rusty.

"Then what do we do master?" Asked Azure.

With a toothy grin Rusty say's, "We force him to kill the demons that live in his head."

 **Hello my friends it's the Strawhat9001 and I wish you happy late new years. Telling you all the things in my life that have prevented me from uploading and working on this would turn this into a blog. But writing wise it's because I just couldn't make this chapter feel right, it still feels a little off to me, and I have begun writing a very rough draft for a future project which I will upload later. Till next time and I wish you all a nice day.**


End file.
